Rebirth
by Sunofaia
Summary: A time of great darkness is coming. The Great Five must return to the Clans and right what has been wronged, or the Clans and the warrior code will be forgotten in time. It is a race against time, as friendships are waged and secrets that should have been kept hidden are unveiled. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue: Rebirth

**AN: Complete at last! It took me ages to write down the allegiance and character personalities, that's why it a day longer to post this. I've been listening to the King's College Choir, and their music is phenomenal. I highly recommend it to those who need a little R & R in their lives.  
**

**As for the story, this is only the beginning of Rebirth. The title may change depending on who wishes for a better title, and you're more than welcome to create a cover for the story. The story itself revolves around five kits, all of which are at around five or six moons. You'll find out who the main characters are as the story progresses ;)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Warm still air blanketed the forest. There was no moon in the midnight-black sky, but the stars shown as brightly as ever. The soft trickle of a river sounded nearby as the reeds rattled against one another. Somewhere in the distance the breeze picked up, churning leaves that had fallen a couple of nights ago.

Suddenly the stars began to dance in the night sky. One by one they fell to the ground, until the form of a cat emerged within the pale light.

A golden-brown cat with ginger flecks approached the river. His eyes were a dark shade of green, but their light shown as bright as the stars had. Muscles rippled beneath his thick pelt as he reached the winding river. Behind him were more cats who either flanked him or bounded ahead.

"You can't be serious about this prophecy, Leopardheart," growled a white she-cat with brown and black patches of fur. "This will doom the Clans if you go through with this plan," she added with a snort.

"I agree with Sorrelfern. This prophecy means nothing but trouble for the Clans," hissed a brown tabby tom with patches of fur missing around his ears.

Leopardheart, the tom in question, turned around to face his companions. His expression was filled with sympathy as he glanced at the two cats. They had been around for moons watching over the Clans. Seasons of waiting had turned them into anxious elders.

"My friend, how is it that even in StarClan your fur is missing?" Leopardheart asked when he glanced at the brown tabby. "Mudpelt, I am afraid that there is nothing we can do. This prophecy has been foretold seasons before even _you_ were born."

The two cats stared at each other anxiously. Behind them the rest of the StarClan warriors shuffled around as they whispered to one another. Each whisper was filled with both fear and worry for the cats that were living now.

Leopardheart was about to say something else when a gray-blue she-cat with a silver-tinged muzzle stepped out of the crowd. He knew this cat all too well - she was one of the former leaders of ThunderClan. But there was something wrong about the way she looked. Her body looked paler than usual, and Leopardheart could see the grass though her torso.

_She is fading_, he realized. The thought saddened him, and another more fearful thought suddenly interrupted his sorrow. If she was fading than that meant more cats would fade with her. There would be fewer cats to defend the borders of StarClan.

"If what you say is true, than there really is no hope," she rasped. "The light of StarClan is fading, and soon the warrior code will as well. The Clans will be no more if this prophecy comes true."

"We must kill the cats mentioned in this prophecy!" one cat screeched. Leopardheart narrowed his eyes and saw that it was a small black and white tom with unusually long ears. WindClan's former medicine cat had sprung to his paws and was glaring at Leopardheart now. "If we kill them than there will be no on to fulfill the prophecy," he added as cats stared at him in shock.

"We cannot take the lives of innocent kits," Leopardheart growled back. "How do you think their mothers would feel if they found their kits dead in their nests?"

The black and white tom looked down at his paws in embarrassment and what Leopardheart guessed was guilt. He shook his head and thought of what could be done. The gray-blue she-cat spoke up again, this time her voice firm despite the fading outlines that shown through, "We need help."

"The Great Five could help us... they have after all faded," a gray she-cat with blue eyes pointed out.

"Dovewing, to do such a thing would-" She cut Leopardheart off with a stern look.

"I know the sacrifice," she whispered. "But it is all we can do to protect the Clans."

Leopardheart dipped his head respectfully. Out of the chosen Three, he was thankful that she had spoken up.

"Which kits shall we choose to complete this task?" he finally asked. When no cat answered, he sighed and decided for them, much to his disdain. "There will be one from each of the four Clans-" He was broken off by a yowl coming from the back of the crowd.

A creamy brown tabby she-cat sprang to her paws and glared coldly at Leopardheart. "Are you not forgetting the fifth Clan?" she demanded. "We came back to the lake after so many seasons of banishment. I think it is only fair that we are included!"

Leopardheart ducked his head in embarrassment. He had forgotten about SkyClan. Yet the Great Five included SkyClan, so how could he? Eventually his tail lashed and a decision was made.

"Out of Thunder, Wind, Shadow, River and Sky comes the Great Five. They will have no memories of their past, but they will be reminded of who they are when it is needed most. May they lead us through seasons of peace, and remind us of what the warrior code really means!" His voice rang throughout the forest, shaking the trees to their roots. As he said those words the Clans down below felt the power within them.

The time of the Great Five had begun. The time of Rebirth was now.

**ALLEGIANCES**

_ThunderClan_

Leader: **Petalstar** - light gray she-cat with white paws, belly and muzzle; has blue eyes

Deputy: **Hawktalon** - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Dusknose** - gray tom with a darker gray nose

Warriors

**Oakfire** - ginger-brown tom with tabby markings along the tip of his tail  
**Apprentice: Hazelpaw**

**Stormshadow** - dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes

**Feathermist** - gray and white she-cat with feathery-tipped ears  
**Apprentice: Kestrelpaw**

**Robinwing** - brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

**Shademask** - gray tom with a darker gray, almost black face

**Timberleaf** - slender brown she-cat with pale green eyes

**Foxfur** - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentices

**Hazelpaw** - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Kestrelpaw** - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens

**Roseclaw** - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Flamekit, Lilykit and Shrewkit by Oakfire

**Heatherpelt** - pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting

Elders

**Rockfur** - dark black tom with a white-tipped tail and pale amber eyes; partially blind

**Daisytail** - black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Kits

**Flamekit** - ginger tom with faint brown stripes along his tail

**Lilykit** - pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Shrewkit** - light brown tom with darker brown stripes along his legs and tail

* * *

_ShadowClan_

Leader: **Russetstar** - brown tom with dark ginger paws

Deputy: **Grayshadow** - gray and darker gray tom

Medicine Cat: **Scorchheart** - dark ginger tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Ravenpaw**

Warriors

**Cloudfall** - white she-cat with patches of gray along her fur; has blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Sageleaf** - gray and white she-cat with green eyes

**Barktail** - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Mousepaw**

**Talonclaw** - pale tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Briarheart** - brown, white and black she-cat with amber eyes

**Sleetstorm** - very pale gray, almost white she-cat with pale green eyes

**Nightclaw** - black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices

**Mousepaw** - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Snowpaw** - gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Ravenpaw** - darker gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens

**Poppyfur** - brown and ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Longkit, Bramblekit, Marshkit and Newtkit by Talonclaw

**Thistlepatch** - spiky-haired tabby she-cat with amber eyes, expecting

Elders

**Pineclaw** - dark tabby tom with amber eyes; former deputy

Kits:

**Longkit** - pale brown she-cat with green eyes

**Bramblekit** - light ginger tom with amber eyes

**Marshkit** - tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

**Newtkit** - pale ginger tom with amber eyes

* * *

_WindClan_

Leader: **Icestar** - white tom with gray paws

Deputy: **Rowantail** - gray and ginger dappled she-cat with a tabby-striped tail  
**Apprentice: Owlpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Furzewhisker** - light brown she-cat with unusually long whiskers

Warriors

**Wildheart** - mottled brown and ginger tom with amber eyes

**Harewhisker** - gray tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Antpaw**

**Leafshine** - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Sootpaw**

**Ferretpelt** - short-haired tabby tom with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Olivepaw**

**Whitebirch** - white she-cat with brown spots along her back leg

**Twigfur** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Berrystripe** - brown and ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

**Owlpaw** - silver tabby tom with green eyes

**Sootpaw** - dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Antpaw** - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Olivepaw** - brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

**Larksong** - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Sprucekit by Leopardheart

**Palemist** - pale gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; expecting Wildheart's kits

Elders

**Redstripe** - dark ginger tom with stripes along his legs

**Sparrowsong** - very old brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; Larksong and Leafshine's mother

Kits

**Sprucekit** - slender pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**RiverClan**

Leader: **Minnowstar** - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: **Mintwhisker** - gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Blizzardwind** - silvery white she-cat with pale green eyes  
**Apprentice: Scarletpaw**

Warriors

**Watertail** - gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes

**Cinderfire** - dark ginger tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Acornpaw**

**Foampelt** - silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Pebblepaw**

**Pricklefur** - long-haired dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Blossomwind** - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Eagleclaw** - brown and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

**Pebblepaw** - fluffy gray and white tom with yellow eyes

**Scarletpaw** - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Acornpaw** - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens

**Ashfang** - silver and gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Reedkit, Hollykit, Larchkit and Willowkit by Mintwhisker

**Ambertail** - brown she-cat with a ginger-tipped tail; mother of Scarletpaw and Acornpaw, expecting Cinderfire's kits

Elders

**Ripplecloud** - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Blizzardwind, Watertail, Ashfang and Mintwhisker

**Sandfang** - pale ginger tom with green eyes

Kits

**Reedkit** - long-haired silver tom with pale blue eyes

**Hollykit** - black and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Larchkit** - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Willowkit** - gray she-cat with yellow eyes

* * *

_SkyClan_

Leader: **Emberstar** - ginger tom with darker ginger ears

Deputy: **Birchpelt** - silver she-cat with light ginger markings

Medicine Cat: **Dewspots** - gray and darker gray spotted she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors

**Thorntalon** - smoky black tom with pale yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Wrenpaw**

**Mothflower** - tawny colored she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Brightpaw**

**Hollowstorm** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Ebonypaw**

**Lightningstrike** - black tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Driftpaw**

**Frozenfoot** - gray she-cat with darker gray paws

**Specklewing** - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices

**Wrenpaw** - gray-brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Brightpaw** - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright green eyes

**Ebonypaw** - dark black she-cat with amber eyes

**Driftpaw** - pale gray tom with darker gray paws

Queens

**Darkflower** - black and white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birdkit by Thorntalon

Elders

**Goldenpelt** - golden ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Ivyclaw** - dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Bouncestep** - long-legged tabby tom with amber eyes

Kits

**Birdkit** - white she-cat with gray patches of fur and dark blue eyes

* * *

_Cats Outside Clans_

**Frost** - white and dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes, mother of Smoke, Luna and Dusk by unknown tom

**Smoke** - dark black she-cat with piercing green eyes

**Luna** - dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Dusk **- smoky gray tom with green eyes

**Pinion** - spiky-haired tortoiseshell she-cat who lives near the abandoned horseplace

* * *

**AN: So what did you think of the prologue? And can you see why I had such a hard time writing the allegiances down? Updates on the alliance will be every ten chapters, and with each Clan that is listed differently. You'll find out what I mean when it comes. Please remember to review :)**


	2. CH 1: Stubborn Until The End

**AN: Here's chapter one! You get to meet Flamekit in this chapter. He is one of the five main characters in this story. I have decided that there will be a total of thirty to thirty-five chapters depending on how many reviews I get for this story. I know it starts off slowly, but it'll get better. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you've all earned Flamekit plushies!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Bitingly cold winds buffeted against the stony walls that surrounded ThunderClan's camp. Thick clops of snow fell upon the ground, making the air feel even colder if it was possible. It was leafbare, and every cat that lived beside the lake could feel the icy claws that effected the Clans.

A flake of snow landed on Flamekit's nose as he stood outside the nursery. He squealed in surprise at the sudden cold that chilled him to the bone. Lilykit and Shrewkit, his siblings, peered outside the nursery to see what their brother was up to. Flamekit was always looking for ways to get himself into trouble. Just yesterday he had tried to leave with the dawn patrol. Luckily his father Oakfire had found him before he could get too far. The day before he had found an interesting looking leaf outside Dusknose's den. The old medicine cat had been so furious that he was confined to the nursery for the rest of that day.

Now Flamekit was outside once again, avoiding his siblings and enjoying the cold weather. Despite what everyone thought of the troublesome kit, he loved the outside. He couldn't wait to become an apprentice and explore the territory. Cats often complained about the cold but he didn't seem to mind. Instead he endured it the best he could without getting sick.

"Flamekit, get back inside!" His mother, Roseclaw, had found him. Flamekit groaned and turned around to see that she had herded Lilykit and Shrewkit back inside. Roseclaw was now glaring at him when she took a step outside. "What are you doing outside the nursery?" she demanded when she looked down at him. He hated it when she looked down at him like that. It made him feel inferior to his mother, who was much bigger and stronger.

"I wanted to see what snow looks like," he told her straight out.

It was the truth. Oakfire had told them that snow would come the other night. Flamekit wanted to see what the snow looked like in the worst way. But Oakfire had only told them to avoid yellow snow, and to stay inside when it started.

"Get inside now before you catch a cold," Roseclaw meowed sternly.

Flamekit stared at her defiantly. He would stay outside until his whiskers froze. That would show his mother just how strong he was. He wanted to be just like Oakfire - brave, loyal, and a true warrior to the end. He couldn't do that if he couldn't stand the cold.

"Stubborn little brat!" Roseclaw hissed and grabbed him by the scruff. Flamekit yelped in surprise at her sudden attack. He wriggled around and tried to get free, but her grip was strong. She didn't release him until they were inside the nursery. "I'll be sleeping by the entrance tonight," she added when she dropped him on a nest of moss and feathers.

He glared at his mother before turning his back on her. There was no way she would get away with this. He knew just how to get under her skin, and this was one of those moments. Shrewkit was still watching him carefully while Lilykit rolled her eyes and chewed on a mouse that had been given to her.

"Wanna play catch the mouse?" he asked when Lilykit swallowed.

Lilykit's eyes lit up before she swatted the mouse towards him. Flamekit caught it between his claws and threw it towards Shrewkit. Shrewkit saw what was going on and immediately joined in the game. Once the mouse flew into the air it was caught by Heatherpelt. Flamekit's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he stared at the only other queen in the nursery.

"You're supposed to appreciate the prey you are given, especially during leafbare," she snapped when she handed the mouse to Lilykit. "When are you kits going to learn some manners?" She glared pointedly at Roseclaw, whose ears flattened and teeth bared in a snarl.

Their mother had always been fiercely defensive. That was how Roseclaw had earned her name. Despite the gentle sounding beginning of her name, Roseclaw was a wild spitfire waiting to erupt. At least that was what Oakfire had described her as when she wasn't around. He often spent time in the nursery to keep an eye on the kits, and Flamekit was thankful to have such a supportive father. He couldn't imagine life without one, and how much worse Roseclaw would act.

Flamekit sat near the edge of the nursery, uncertain about what he could do now. With Heatherpelt and Roseclaw watching him like a pair of hawks, there was no way he could escape. The only thing he could do was sit it out and wait. Maybe Oakfire would come back with tales of the forest. Or Hawktalon might even come and visit them.

His eyes lit up at the thought of seeing Hawktalon again. Roseclaw's brother was almost always too busy to visit the nursery. But when he did he spent much of his time telling the kits what it was like to be deputy. Hawktalon had a good sense of humor despite his harsh sounding name. He was nothing like Roseclaw, who would snap at anything that got in her way. Flamekit suddenly wondered how a pair of siblings could be so different.

Then he thought of Shrewkit, who acted and behaved nothing like him. Flamekit's lips curled in disdain as he thought of all the remarks Shrewkit had made about him. They were always rude and full of jibes that would make Flamekit so angry. Shrewkit had tried acting like he was the better kit by listening to Roseclaw. In truth Flamekit saw him as nothing more than a coward.

"Flamekit always gets us into trouble," Shrewkit grumbled as he sat beside Lilykit. She simply ignored him and continued eating her mouse until it was gone. "Why can't he just act like a normal kit for once?"

"Because normal is boring." Flamekit was thankful for his sister's support. Lilykit's eyes were glowing with warmth when she looked at Shrewkit. "You know as well as I do that we'd be bored stiff if it wasn't for him."

"It's not like _you've_ ever come up with good ideas anyways," Flamekit snorted when he reached them.

Shrewkit glared at him. His claws unsheathed and he dropped into a crouch. A squeal sounded from Lilykit and she jumped aside when Shrewkit lunged. Flamekit was ready for the move though. He met Shrewkit's lung with an equally powerful blow to the muzzle. He swatted his paw across Shrewkit's nose and sent his smaller-sized brother tumbling.

Once he recovered from the attack Shrewkit sprang to his paws and bounded forward once more. This time Flamekit grinned and dodged to side, letting his brother's fur brush against him. Shrewkit tumbled into Roseclaw's belly, and their mother hissed at him in annoyance.

"Why can't you two get along just once?" she demanded in a heavy sigh.

"He started it," Flamekit grumbled. He stuck his tongue out at Shrewkit before feeling Roseclaw cuff him over the ears. "Ow!" He squealed and skirted away from her reach.

"Just try and get some rest," she muttered. "Tomorrow if it isn't snowing you can explore the camp."

Flamekit's eyes lit up at the thought of exploring the camp. He'd checked out every den so far. Now that he knew the camp so well there was no need to explore it. There were so many things that could be done while his siblings were exploring.

"I don't know if I can sleep now," he groaned when he circled his nest. Lilykit was already curled up with her tail wrapped around her nose. Shrewkit padded forward and hissed at Flamekit before curling up beside her. Flamekit avoided his brother and slept alone. Something told him that it would be a long night.

. . .

Flamekit's eyes snapped open when he realized that voices were whispering around him. He found himself standing in a forest. Trees surrounded him, towering above him.

_Where am I_? he wondered as he glanced around. For the first time he felt real fear grip his stomach. He didn't know where he was. The scents were unfamiliar to him, as was the path that laid ahead of him. This was one dream that felt too real.

He stiffened when a pale outline began to show in the distance. A pair of yellow eyes gleamed as bright as the sun. Flamekit stared at the figure in alarm. He didn't know what was happening, or what this figure looked like.

"Dead... supposed to be dead..." The words that were whispered sent chills down Flamekit's spine. He couldn't move his legs despite the fear that surged through him like a storm.

Teeth were bared and a powerful looking cat erupted from the shadows. Flamekit let out a wail of surprise when he felt dagger-like claws pin him down.

"Not alive... dead..."

Flamekit was about to yowl in horror when he felt something poking at his side. He closed his eyes and thought of what would happen to him if he didn't wake up. Cats weren't supposed to feel pain in their dreams. So why was he?

The paw jabbed harder this time, and Flamekit's eyes snapped open. He gasped when he found himself back in the nursery. Lilykit was staring at him in alarm, her eyes wide with terror. Shrewkit glared at him when he realized that his brother was awake.

"You were having a bad dream," Lilykit whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. His voice was still shaky as he stared at her with huge eyes.

Lilykit murmured something inaudible and rested her head on her paws once more. Once Flamekit had recovered from the shock of his dream, he felt exhaustion weigh down heavily on his shoulders. He laid down and closed his eyes. This time no nightmares filled his dreams.

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to tell me what you thought. And what did everyone think about Flamekit's nightmare? Scary stuff for a poor kit**...


	3. CH 2: Mountain Dreams

**AN: Here's chapter two! It's slightly shorter than the previous chapter, but it's better than nothing I suppose. Anyways thanks to those who reviewed, your reward is a new chapter :P**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

She felt something brush against her fur. Irritation clawed at her belly when she felt it again, this time close to her nose. A sneeze escaped from her lungs, and she blinked open her eyes.

The den she slept in was warm and cozy thanks to the extra padding mother had given it. Smoke and her siblings slept in a nest made up of moss and feathers that their mother had collected as well. Their den had to be kept warm because of where it was located.

Outside wind howled and snow fell. Mother lived up on the mountains, away from the Clans and rogues that might cause harm for her kits. Smoke was thankful that mother had given up so much just to protect her kits. Frost was determined that they all lived and become strong and healthy adults.

"Wake up already!" The paw prodded harder this time, and Smoke let out a growl. She glared at her siblings as they peered at her curiously. "She's awake!" Luna, her sister, squealed.

Smoke narrowed her eyes and rose to her paws, stretching out her neck until she felt a cramp. Luna bounced from paw to paw until their mother cuffed her over the ears.

"You're almost six moons old, it's time to start acting like it," she snapped.

"Mother, can you tell us about the Clans?" Dusk, Smoke's smoky gray brother, asked. His eyes were wide with wonder as he looked at his mother, who sighed in response.

"We've only heard that story a dozen times," Smoke hissed as she nudged him playfully.

"So what? Maybe we'll become a Clan cat some day!" Dusk's tail waved happily as he growled. Their mother, Frost, let out a purr and nuzzled him affectionately.

"You're father was a brave cat who fought against the Clans when they tried to take more of his territory," she meowed. "But the Clans have numbers on their side, and they easily overpowered him by working together. One day though you will fight the Clans as well my little ones."

"I can't wait to fight them," Smoke murmured as she buried her nose into her mother's warm, soft tail. "I'll make sure they remember my name."

She felt her mother nudge her until she lifted her muzzle once more. Frost's eyes were filled with worry rather than warmth. Smoke tilted her head to one side when she noticed that Luna and Dusk were playfighting rather than sleeping.

With a sigh Smoke decided it was better not to let her mother worry. Frost had enough to worry about let alone dealing with a kit who enjoyed sleeping most of the time.

"Dusk is the mouse this time!" Luna squeaked when Smoke joined them. Her yellow eyes glowed with happiness when she looked at Smoke. "We get to gang up on him!"

_And scare the fur off of him_, Smoke added silently. Her claws unsheathed as she studied Dusk, who was trying to act like a mouse would. They had never actually killed a mouse before, but it was fun to act like they did. Frost had tried teaching them when it wasn't snowing outside.

Smoke's eyes narrowed as she prepared to pounce. Dusk let out a startled squeal when she came in from behind. Luna finished the attack by pinning him to the ground. A snarl escaped from her lungs and she glared down at Dusk, whose eyes widened in alarm.

"And the mouse has been caught!" Luna announced after letting him back up.

"Luna, don't you ever treat your brother like that!" Frost's sharp voice made all three kits look up in surprise. Smoke's eyes widened when she bared her fangs at Luna. "Always treat your siblings with love and respect," she snarled.

Panic swelled within Smoke's chest when she realized that Frost could easily kill them if she wanted to. But instead of doing so she leaned back and sighed in relief.

"Family is more important than anything else," she murmured as she gave her three kits a gentle lick.

Smoke realized that mother was talking from experience. She pressed her nose against Frost's fur once more and wondered if there was any way she could be comforted. Luna was only playing, and Dusk had known that. So why couldn't their mother understand that they were just playing?

Once the family was settled down and relaxed, Smoke found her eyes closing in exhaustion.

. . .

Her eyes snapped open when she heard voices whispering around her. Wind howled around her as she struggled to comprehend where she was. A pair of amber eyes suddenly flashed in the darkness. Smoke gasped in surprise when the eyes burned within the shadows.

The amber-eyed cat moved forward, muscles rippling beneath a golden tabby pelt. Smoke tried to run but found that her paws were stuck on the ground. She couldn't move despite the fear that coursed within her.

"I was hoping I could meet you," the tabby purred when he approached.

Smoke stared at the stranger in alarm. Her eyes were wide as the moon as she wondered who this cat was, and why he was talking to her.

"I have come because it is time to fulfill your destiny," the stranger meowed as he noticed her fear and confusion.

"What do you mean by destiny?" she wailed as the stranger took another step forward. His amber eyes gleamed despite the darkness that swallowed him. Her mother had told her not to trust strangers, but she had never explained what to do if the stranger was in a dream.

"Your destiny is different from your siblings," the tom explained. "You are to return to the Clans..." His voice began to fade, and it was enough to send chills down Smoke's spine when he mentioned the Clans. She continued glaring at him, but the tom simply shook his head sadly.

"I'm not part of the Clans!" she snarled when the tom started to fade from her vision. "And I never will be!"

* * *

**AN: Yep, one of the main characters is a rogue/loner. I've got the whole plotline figured out and this story will likely have over fifty chapters depending on how popular it gets. If it's as popular as LakeClan than I will write more chapters before ending the main story. Anyways don't forget to review!**


	4. CH 3: Windy Day

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a month. But seeing as no one has reviewed the last chapter, I think I have my reasons. And there's a spammer on FF right now, so make sure you all report him! Go onto their blog and post the link so the admins will see it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sprucekit loved the morning sun. It felt warm against her thin pelt. A few clouds drifted by as fierce winds pulled at her fur. The day was going to be cold. With leafbare in full swing the Clan was trying to keep warm by huddling together during the coldest nights. Being the only kit in the nursery meant that Sprucekit had more attention than usual from both her mother and Palemist, a queen who was close to giving birth.

The tiny kit remembered what Larksong had told her about her father. Leopardheart had been brave and foolish at the same time. He gave his life defending the Clan honorably. The Clan still mourned over his death, especially Larksong.

_I wish I knew what he looked like_, Sprucekit thought as she stretched out her back. She knew very little about what Leopardheart looked like. Larksong only told Sprucekit stories about the battles that her father had fought in.

"Hey Sprucekit, I brought you something to eat!" Sprucekit's ears pricked forward when she heard Antpaw approaching. The scent of rabbit filled her lungs and her mouth watered. Rabbits were rare during this time of leafbare. Sprucekit knew that the Clan was doing their best to keep the queens and elders well-fed. The warriors and apprentices often went to their nests hungry just so that the queens and elders had something to eat.

"Antpaw, share that rabbit with your denmates," Larksong scolded. "It's time you apprentices had something decent to eat." She seemed to have read Sprucekit's thoughts.

Antpaw was so skinny that Sprucekit could see his ribs. His brown pelt seemed like it would rip off with the next gust of wind. Sprucekit nodded in agreement to her mother's words and stared at Antpaw expectantly. The young tom blinked in surprise before dipping his head gratefully.

"Thanks, I'll make sure we hunt for you tonight," he promised. His voice sounded funny as his voice was muffled by the rabbit's fur.

Larksong sighed when the apprentice trotted away, dragging the rabbit along with him. Sprucekit knew that her mother was hungrier than ever. Larksong had given most of the prey to her so that she would have more to eat.

"Can I go out and play now?" Sprucekit asked when she looked at her mother hopefully.

The tortoiseshell queen stared at Sprucekit for what felt like moons. She was always protective of her. She refused to take her eyes off of Sprucekit ever since Leopardheart died. Sprucekit was tired of being watched over like a hawk. She wanted to explore the camp and find out what it was like to be a WindClan warrior. Since it was so nice out she knew that this was her only chance of doing so.

"Fine, I suppose you can go out for a little while," Larksong finally sighed. "But I will be keeping an eye on you. One false move and you're back in the nursery until you're six moons old." She looked at Sprucekit accusingly, as if she expected her daughter to make a mistake at that heartbeat. Sprucekit rolled her eyes and bounded away, eager to get the day started.

Sure enough the apprentices were sharing the rabbit when she trotted towards their den. Well, their den was more like a dip in the ground. WindClan cats slept out in the open just like their ancestors. They didn't need the warm cozy dens that the forest offered. Only the medicine cat's den, nursery and elder's den were sheltered, and that was to keep everyone from getting sick.

"You're finally out!" Antpaw mewed when he swallowed a tough bit of meat.

"Yep, I'm one step closer to becoming an apprentice," Sprucekit replied boastfully. She was five moons old now. Soon she would become an apprentice and learn the ways of a WindClan warrior. After that she wasn't sure where her path would lead.

"Go and talk about it to the elders," Olivepaw snorted. Olivepaw was Antpaw's sister, but she acted nothing like her brother. Instead she was an annoying furball who enjoyed making sure everyone around her was miserable. Sprucekit supposed that was because Olivepaw was miserable herself. The only way she could enjoy life was when everyone else felt the same. But today Sprucekit wasn't going to let Olivepaw get to her. "Besides, we have _real_ apprentice duties to finish," she added after cleaning her whiskers off.

"Do you mean like cleaning out the elder's nests?" Sootpaw sneered.

Olivepaw's fur bristled slightly when Sootpaw and Owlpaw purred with laughter. Sprucekit would have joined them if it wasn't for Icestar watching. The WindClan leader was always watching the apprentices. He kept a close eye on Sootpaw and Owlpaw especially. They were his kits after all. His mate, Cloudfeather, had died giving birth to them. He had never fully recovered from the loss of his mate.

"Sprucekit, glad to see you're finally out of the nursery!" Whitebirch, one of the younger warriors, exclaimed when she returned from an unsuccessful hunt. Her whiskers were drooping slightly, but she was pleased to see the Clan's only kit.

"I'm glad too," Sprucekit purred. "Maybe now I can finally become an apprentice."

"Don't count on that," Icestar muttered. The white tom stretched out his back and glanced at Whitebirch, who seemed undaunted by his stare. Sprucekit's tail tucked between her legs and she suddenly wished that the apprentices were surrounding her again. Icestar had an intimidating look to him. Sprucekit had always been wary of the WindClan leader. "How was your hunt?"

"The rabbits are all hiding," Whitebirch muttered crossly. "I haven't found a single rabbit since this morning."

Icestar sighed and looked up at the sky. By now the clouds were increasing. Damp air told Sprucekit that snow would likely fall by tonight.

"Then I suppose we will have to hunt in the abandoned Horseplace," he meowed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Whitebirch asked. Her eyes widened before she shook her head in doubt.

"What other choice do we have? Our Clan will starve if we do not find a solution soon. Rowantail!" He called out to the Clan deputy, a gray and ginger dappled she-cat with a tabby-striped tail.

The she-cat approached Icestar warily, as if she expected him to strike out at her. Owlpaw's ears pricked forward before he jumped to his paws. Sprucekit wondered if he would be joining the hunting mission that Icestar had proposed.

"I want you to take your strongest warriors with you to the abandoned Horseplace," Icestar explained when Rowantail looked at him questioningly.

"But... isn't that dangerous?" Rowantail asked hesitantly.

"What other choice do we have?" Icestar repeated himself. "I know that there are mice in the barn. The kittypets that once lived there are gone. You should have no trouble finding prey."

Rowantail ducked her head in respect before glancing over her shoulder. Sprucekit wondered if this was really a good idea. The Clan did need to be fed, but hunting in a place that Twolegs once lived on was dangerous like Rowantail had said. Icestar was putting the Clan at risk by sending them on this mission.

"Very well, Icestar," Rowantail sighed.

She left Icestar standing near his den and joined the rest of the warriors that were huddled together. Sprucekit bounded away from the meeting place, eager to tell her mother what just happened. As usual Larksong was busy speaking with Palemist. The pale gray she-cat's belly was swollen to twice it's normal size.

_Furzewhisker said that she's going to have a big litter_, Sprucekit thought as she remembered the medicine cat's words. Maybe a new litter of kits was just what WindClan needed. More strong warriors to defend and hunt for the Clan.

Larksong stopped her talking and looked at Sprucekit expectantly. She gave Sprucekit's ear a gentle lick before purring in amusement.

"Back already?" she asked.

"Icestar is sending the warriors on a mission!" Sprucekit announced.

"What kind of a mission?" Palemist demanded.

"He's sending warriors to the Horseplace to find prey." Sprucekit blinked when she mentioned what she had overheard.

The queens exchanged anxious looks before Larksong sighed in frustration.

"This won't end well," she muttered. "You'd better get back to your nest Sprucekit," she added when the kit's ears pricked forward.

"But it's not even past sunhigh yet!" Sprucekit whined.

"If you rest now you will have plenty of energy for tomorrow," Larksong told her. "Now go." She brushed her tail across Sprucekit's shoulder before herding the kit back into the bramble den that was the nursery. Sprucekit huffed indignantly before deciding it was better not to argue.

_There's always tomorrow_, she decided. _And maybe tomorrow I'll finally be an apprentice_!

* * *

**AN: Sprucekit is definitely one of my favorites, though I still love Smoke. You'll find out more about Leopardheart's relationship with Larksong later on, their descriptions are rather vague here /=**


	5. CH 4: Family Bond

**AN: Sorry for the major delay in updates, I've been stuck on this little chapter unsure of what to do, and than I got stuck watching cartoons once again XD It was Kim Possible this time. Can't resist the older shows... anyways here's a chapter update with Reedkit's point of view! Oh, and so we're clear Mintwhisker is _not_ Ripplecloud's son. I made the mistake of posting that he was **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Jealousy coursed through the young kit as he watched behind the screen of lichen. In front of him were three young apprentices that were preparing to leave for their training. They were allowed to leave the camp, while he was stuck inside the boring old nursery. While his sisters were busy playing their usual games of tag or 'catch the mouse', he watched the camp with envy. One day he would join those apprentices and become a proud warrior of RiverClan.

"Will you stop moping Reedkit?" Willowkit demanded when she stalked over to him. Larchkit and Hollykit had stopped playing. Both she-kits watched Willowkit - their ring leader as Reedkit called her - scold her brother. "Just be glad we're allowed to play in the nursery!"

"If that's supposed to make me feel better, than you failed miserably," he grumbled.

He liked sounding like an adult. It made him feel older and more prepared in becoming an apprentice. Maybe the others would stop treating him like a kit someday as well.

"Oh let the fishbrain mope," Larchkit mewed. "Willowkit, we can sneak up on Ambertail!"

Reedkit rolled his eyes when Ashfang, their mother cuffed Larchkit over the ears.

"You will do no such thing," she murmured.

She was exhausted after spending all night cleaning burrs from Willowkit's pelt. None of them knew what Willowkit was up to at night. But for some reason she always ended up with burrs every morning after the large family woke up.

"But we're so bored!" Hollykit whined. Her amber eyes grew round with hope when Ashfang sighed.

Their mother watched them carefully for what felt like moons. To Reedkit it felt like more than moons. Ashfang was doing this on purpose so that they wouldn't have time to explore the camp! He sat back on his haunches and watched the clouds roll by lazily. Though it was leafbare he felt as though it was early newleaf with how the sky looked.

"I bet we could sneak out while mother's distracted," Reedkit suddenly whispered when Ashfang turned away from them.

Hollykit's eyes glowed with interest while Willowkit simply rolled her eyes. He knew the idea would likely keep them stuck for another moon, but anything was better than being stuck now! He needed to get out of the nursery now before he lost his mind!

Reedkit watched their mother carefully as she began chatting with Ambertail, the other queen in the nursery. Ambertail had already given birth to a litter of kits a few moons ago before returning to the nursery shortly after they became apprentices. Her belly hardly showed any signs of expecting kits, but she was always going on about feeling them stir inside. Reedkit rolled his eyes and wondered if that was how Ashfang had acted before he was born.

As soon as Ashfang began speaking Reedkit looked at his littermates. Larchkit's whiskers twitched before she slipped out of the nursery's entrance. Willowkit and Hollykit followed shortly after, with their brother close behind.

Excitement coursed through Reedkit as he stepped into the clearing for the first time in what felt like moons. He breathed in a sigh of relief as he caught the familiar scent of moisture in the air. That was what his Clan was famous for - the many creeks and streams that ran along their territory. RiverClan cats had adapted to the ways of swimming and were well-renowned fishers. Reedkit himself longed to learn the ways of a hunter when he became an apprentice.

"Mintwhisker!" He was jostled from his thoughts by Willowkit's yowl. Reedkit turned to see a lean looking gray tom watching in amusement as he was nearly tackled by his three daughters.

"Great StarClan, and here I thought you four weren't allowed out of the nursery!" he gasped when he fell to the ground.

"Nothing can keep _us_ out," Hollykit boasted. "Well, almost all of us." She added the last part with a sneer and looked pointedly at Reedkit.

His lips curled in outrage when he glared at his sister. Reedkit let his claws unsheathe as he imagined what he could do to her while she was asleep.

"Now Hollykit, your brother is as important as you three," Mintwhisker meowed after pushing them off. "Where is your mother?"

"She's busy chatting with Ambertail," Larchkit mewed.

Mintwhisker gave the gray and white kit a lick between the ears. Larchkit stifled a mewl of complaint before scampering back to Willowkit and Hollykit. By now their activity had alerted most of the Clan. Reedkit found his ears flattening in embarrassment when they watched the large family in annoyance.

As deputy of the Clan Mintwhisker was well respected. But when it came to his kits all of that respect was lost. Reedkit had begun to notice that Mintwhisker acted more like a kit around them than a father. He rarely scolded Willowkit, Hollykit or Larchkit. But if Reedkit ever did anything wrong he would feel the sharp side of both of his parents.

"Have you set out the dusk patrols?" Reedkit felt his fur fall flat when Minnowstar, the Clan leader, approached his father.

The light brown tabby was known for her kind voice, but she was fierce in battle when it came to protecting her Clan. Stories were always shared of how Minnowstar had become leader. Reedkit remembered one story explaining that she had avenged Beechstar's life in a battle against ShadowClan.

"All of the patrols are set, including the ShadowClan border," Mintwhisker replied in a more serious voice. "I've noticed that they have been quiet lately," he added.

"Knowing Russetstar he is probably planning something," Minnowstar muttered. "Just make sure no cat crosses the border. The last thing we need is a fight breaking out."

Mintwhisker nodded in agreement as Minnowstar stalked away. His expression grew somber before he looked down at the four kits. Reedkit lingered near the nursery's entrance while he watched them. He had longed to explore the camp while he could. But now his father's attention was focused on his three sisters.

_Now would be a better time to go when I can_, Reedkit thought with a lash of his tail.

The silver tabby kit stalked away from the large family, eager to see the warrior's den and the apprentice's den. The warrior's den was a large den made up of brambles and vines from the willow trees. The apprentice's den was a smaller den with willow leaves that were patched to keep it warm during leafbare. Reedkit's tail curled when he spotted the elder's den, which was closer towards the medicine cat's den.

Reedkit saw that the two elders were outside sunning themselves. Ripplecloud and Sandfang were the Clan's only elders, but they ensured that they were not forgotten so easily. Sandfang especially had a sharp tongue towards the apprentices. He made sure that his nest was just soft enough and dry enough to sleep in. Ripplecloud on the other paw was softer and more kind towards the younger cats, but that was only because she was Ashfang's mother.

"Hi Ripplecloud!" Reedkit mewed when he bounded towards them.

"Reedkit, it's good to see you finally out of the nursery," Ripplecloud purred when she noticed his arrival.

"Mother's busy talking with Ambertail," he explained after wrapping his tail around his paws. Ripplecloud's whiskers twitched in amusement before she nuzzled him affectionately. "I wish she'd let us out more often!" he grumbled.

"Ashfang is only worried about your safety, little one," the elder rasped. "I felt the same way when I raised her." Reedkit stared at Ripplecloud in disbelief, but she only winked. "I'm sure she is worried about you right now, wondering where you and your siblings have gone," she added.

He hated it when Ripplecloud was right. Ashfang would likely punish them to the nursery for the next few moons after she found out about this. Ripplecloud was going to tell Ashfang where her kits had wandered off eventually.

The kit bowed his head before scampering away from the elder's den. He could feel Ripplecloud watching his every move, as if she expected him to do something wrong. His fur bristled slightly when he padded back to the nursery. Sure enough Ashfang was waiting for them, but instead of showing anger her eyes glowed with warmth when she looked down at him.

"At least one of my kits came back," she sighed before licking him between the ears.

Reedkit looked at his mother skeptically before shaking his head. He knew how much she cared about her kits. This was just her way of ensuring that nothing happened to them.


	6. CH 5: Four Becomes Five

**AN: So I haven't been getting reviews like I was hoping, but I'm not going to stop my writing. Here's chapter five, in Birdkit's point of view. And in case I haven't mentioned it before, SkyClan is in their original home before the story begins.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Claws dug into the cold ground as Birdkit struggled to keep her grip. Her tail swayed back and forth while her mother tried to hold her down. The buffeting wind didn't help the large Clan as they traveled north. Though Birdkit didn't understand the directions they had chosen she did understand the urgency of their journey. The Clan had left when she was strong enough to make it on her own. As an only kit in the nursery it had been difficult providing happiness for herself or her mother.

Now the Clan had been forced to leave as their home was invaded by rogues from Twolegplace. Birdkit had seen them the night the Clan left. They were big rogues that were bloodthirsty enough to take on an entire Clan. Emberstar didn't want to take any chances with the rogues, especially after the prophecy he had received from Dewstep.

_The Clan of sky must return to make five_, Birdkit thought as she recalled what Dewstep had said. She wasn't even sure what those words meant, but they had sent chills down her spine when she heard them. She had a feeling that those words had more meaning than even Dewstep knew.

She stumbled over the pebbles and boulders that were in her way. Since the Clan traveled at night the air was colder and the path itself was more difficult to see. Emberstar had told them that it was better not to drawl attention from the Twolegs. Twolegs were creatures driven by curiosity, at least that was what Darkflower had told Birdkit. They would want to know why such a large number of cats were traveling towards the mountains.

"Dewstep, are you sure we're going the right way?" Specklewing, a tortoiseshell she-cat, asked. She was the last cat to receive her warrior name at the gorge. The other apprentices were jealous of Specklewing since she had received her warrior name, but they refused to show it.

"The cat that came to me in my dream told me this is the right path," Dewstep replied. Her voice was hoarse after shouting over the fierce winds to Emberstar. The SkyClan leader was determined to ensure that she was leading his Clan to safety. "But even I am not sure if this journey will lead us to safety," she added under her breath.

Birdkit's ears pricked forward with fear. She had watched the elders struggle to keep up with the rest of the Clan. Darkflower had often lingered back to help them, but Bouncestep and Ivyclaw refused to accept any help. Most of the time it was Goldenpelt who convinced them to accept Darkflower's help.

"It's almost dawn, we should get some rest," Emberstar meowed when they reached the base of the mountains. Birdkit stared at the mountains in disbelief. Their sheer size meant that it could take the Clan another moon to reach their destination.

"Don't worry little one, we will be home soon," Darkflower murmured as she nuzzled her daughter affectionately.

"I'm not worried!" Birdkit squeaked when Darkflower began washing her.

"Of course you're not," Ebonypaw, a dark black apprentice, scoffed. "You're just like everyone else - hoping that we can spend the night in a warm den away from the mountains." Birdkit's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she glared at the apprentice.

Of all the cats in the Clan, Ebonypaw was her least favorite. Ebonypaw was always so negative about everything, including the Clan's future. Birdkit wished that she could shut the apprentice up just once. She always made her brother Driftpaw feel worse about himself.

"Ebonypaw, why don't you and Brightpaw go hunting," Birchpelt, the deputy, suggested. Even she was annoyed with Ebonypaw's lack of faith in StarClan. "Make sure a warrior goes with you - I don't want either of you going out on your own." The silver and ginger-dappled she-cat looked down at Ebonypaw sternly before the apprentice could argue.

The dark-furred apprentice simply dipped her head and backed off. Birdkit looked at Birchpelt thankfully.

"Don't mind her, that's just her way of saying she's worried," Birchpelt murmured good-naturedly.

Birdkit nodded and leaned against her mother's belly. Darkflower was always there to keep her warm. She couldn't think of a better mother. Thorntalon was always there to watch over them during the early mornings. As her father Thorntalon was protective, and rightfully so. With the threat of the rogues lingering behind them, he wasn't going to let anything get between them.

"Maybe it's time she was named an apprentice." Birdkit's ears pricked forward when Emberstar spoke up. By now most of the Clan had settled around the bushes and shrubs that grew near the mountain. They didn't provide much shelter, but it was better than nothing. "Once she is an apprentice we won't have any kits to worry about," he added when Darkflower let out a low growl.

"Emberstar, she isn't ready," the black and white queen snapped.

"And we are not ready to let a kit die in the mountains," Emberstar retorted. "I know there are risks in naming an apprentice before they have reached their sixth moon, but this is important." Excitement coursed through Birdkit when he began to argue with Darkflower. She would become an apprentice early? She didn't even know that could happen! "I will hold back her warrior ceremony until she is ready," the SkyClan leader finished explaining.

Darkflower sighed and looked down at her kit. Birdkit stared at her mother hopefully. She wanted to become an apprentice now more than ever. Especially if it meant she would serve her Clan to the fullest. Her mother's whiskers twitched in defeat before she shook her head.

"Alright, I can see that it is necessary," she muttered.

"Thank you, Darkflower," Emberstar meowed. "I don't believe a call for a meeting is needed," he added. Most cats were gathered around him as they listened to Darkflower argue about her kit. Birdkit listened and watched impatiently as Ebonypaw and Brightpaw returned with Frozenfoot, a gray she-cat with darker gray paws. "By naming apprentices we show that the Clan will remain strong. Birdkit, step forward."

Before Birdkit could do such a thing her mother began washing her behind the ears. Birdkit squealed in frustration and batted at her mother's nose with her paws. Darkflower's whiskers twitched with amusement as Birdkit stumbled forward.

"Birdkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Birdpaw. Birchpelt, you are ready for an apprentice. You have already mentored Specklewing into a fine warrior, and I expect you to pass on your training to Birdpaw."

Her eyes widened when Birchpelt stepped out of the crowd. Though the deputy was clearly exhausted from all of the traveling, her eyes gleamed with happiness. Birdpaw touched noses with her new mentor just as the Clan began cheering her name.

_The deputy is my mentor_! she thought happily. She glared triumphantly at Ebonypaw, who simply looked away in annoyance. She knew that Ebonypaw would never let her forget that she was still the age of a kit. But at least Birchpelt was her mentor, and that had to count for something.

"We can begin your training tonight, after you get some rest," Birchpelt meowed when the ceremony was over.

Birdpaw nodded and trotted over to where the other apprentices were settled. Ebonypaw's lips curled in disgust before she turned her back on the newest apprentice. Driftpaw glanced at his sister before looking back at Birdpaw.

"You're lucky you get to be an apprentice early," he muttered when she began to curl up.

"Just don't get on her bad side," Brightpaw added in a purr. Beside Brightpaw was her sister Wrenpaw. Wrenpaw was quieter than the other three, and Birdpaw was thankful for that.

Soon exhaustion began creeping over Birdpaw, until her eyes finally closed and she fell asleep.

. . .

Her sleep however was distracted by the noise of wind buffeting against hills. Birdpaw's eyes snapped open and she found herself sitting at the top of a large hill. Her eyes widened when she realized that this was not where the Clan was sleeping. Instead she found herself staring at a vast forest filled with ancient looking trees.

"W-Where am I?" she demanded.

"This is where the five Clans once lived." Birdpaw felt her heart nearly skip a beat when a voice spoke up. "Your Clan lived here once as well."

A cat suddenly emerged from the bushes nearby. Birdpaw jumped in surprise when she saw that his fur was covered in starlight. It was a golden brown cat with ginger dapples that reminded Birdpaw of a leopard. She had heard stories of leopards that were described by the elders. This cat was nothing different from what she was used to.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Leopardheart," the tom replied in a calm voice. "I came here to see that you are safe, and remain that way. The Clans will need you when you are older." Birdpaw's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she wondered why this cat would want her to remain safe and alive. What did she have to do with the other Clans? Leopardheart's eyes softened when he leaned forward. "I will watch over you," he promised.

Confusion swept over Birdpaw as the golden brown cat began to fade. She was about to ask what he meant by those words when he disappeared completely. Birdpaw blinked several times in surprise before she shook her head. What ever the stranger meant by those words, she knew that no good would come out of them.


	7. CH 6: Flamepaw At Last

**AN: This chapter was a bit boring, but you get some information on Robinwing and why he's the only brown and white tabby in ThunderClan :P And Flamekit, Lilykit and Shrewkit become apprentices.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Morning sunlight filtered through the nursery's entrance. Flamekit blinked open his eyes before stifling a yawn. Beside him he could feel Lilykit squirming as their mother groomed her. Today was their all important apprentice ceremony. Excitement coursed through Flamekit as he thought of who his mentor would be. There were so many choices to choose from. Stormshadow was brave and loyal to the Clan, but Shademask was one of the best fighters in the Clan.

Maybe Petalstar would let the kits choose who their mentors would be. Flamekit doubted that was the case, but he could always hope. His claws sheathed and unsheathed as he studied the nest that Roseclaw had built for her kits.

"Flamekit, you're tearing up your nest," Roseclaw meowed after Lilykit managed to get away.

"I just wanna get this day started!" Flamekit muttered. His ears flattened in annoyance when Roseclaw grabbed him by the scruff. She refused to let her kits be seen without getting a proper grooming. The last thing Flamekit wanted was to make his pelt looked clean, but Roseclaw's grip was strong. Beside him Shrewkit was stifling his laughter while Lilykit watched in amusement.

"There we go," Roseclaw purred once she was finished. Flamekit groaned in annoyance before bounding away from his mother. Roseclaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she watched him. "Come on now, we should-" She was cut off by Petalstar's gathering call.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Flamekit's ears pricked forward when he heard those words. Excitement suddenly coursed through him as he bounded out of the nursery's entrance, nearly pushing Lilykit out of the way. "Three kits have reached their sixth moon, and they are ready to become apprentices." Petalstar paused as the three of them stumbled towards the clearing. "Come forward you three." Her tail waved towards the three of them.

Flamekit exchanged a look with his littermates. This was their chance to prove themselves once and for all. His tail waved in the air as he stepped forward, careful not to trip as he did so. Oakfire watched them proudly from within the gathered crowd. Flamekit lifted his chin and tried to look his best in front of his father.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Lilykit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Stormshadow, you are ready for an apprentice. You have trained Foxfur into a warrior we are proud of, and I expect you to do the same with Lilypaw."

Lilypaw's eyes widened when she touched noses with her new mentor. Jealousy coursed through Flamekit as he watched. That left him with Shademask, one of the stronger of the two cats he'd wanted as a mentor. He tried not to show the annoyance within his eyes when Petalstar continued.

"Shrewkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Shrewpaw. Shademask, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have already proven yourself time and time again by defending our borders. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Shrewpaw." Shrewpaw's tail flicked with happiness when he touched noses with the younger warrior. Flamekit glared after his brother as he was led back into the crowd.

"Flamekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Flamepaw. Robinwing, you have not yet received an apprentice. You are a strong and able-bodied warrior, and I expect you to pass on what you know to Flamepaw." Flamepaw's eyes widened in disbelief as he touched noses with the brown and white tabby.

Of all the cats to be paired up with! Flamepaw's ears burned with embarrassment when Robinwing led him back to the gathered crowd. Shrewpaw shot him an odd look before grinning back at Lilypaw, whose tail flicked in contentment.

"I would also like to announce that Stormshadow's patrol has spotted rogues lurking near the border's edge this morning," Petalstar added when the Clan settled down. "No apprentice is to go out into the forest on their own until we understand the situation."

Petalstar dropped the meeting with those final words. Flamepaw's tail lashed from side to side when he was left in the clearing with Robinwing. The brown and white tabby looked at him uncomfortably. He seemed to notice the tension rising between them.

"Why don't we begin training by exploring the territory," Robinwing suggested after fighting back a cough.

Flamepaw rolled his eyes and rose to his paws. At least they would be doing something useful. Despite his distaste for his mentor, Flamepaw knew that they needed to get started now. Flamepaw padded after Robinwing as the older cat led him through the thorn tunnel entrance. It was his first time going through the thorn tunnel as an apprentice.

Ancient looking trees towered above Flamepaw's head when they reached the forest. Squirrels were just beginning to rise from their nests as warmer air began to take over. Newleaf was coming, but the snow had not yet melted. Patches of the white stuff still covered most of the ground.

"We're reaching the WindClan border," Robinwing warned Flamepaw. "Careful, they like to pick fights with those who get too close." Robinwing gave Flamepaw an odd look before they reached a clearing with groves of oak trees. Flamepaw could hear a stream running nearby. "WindClan patrol." Robinwing's hiss caught Flamepaw off guard.

His claws unsheathed instinctively when he heard a twig snap. Robinwing's fur bristled slightly until a cat stepped forward. It was a lithe-shaped tortoiseshell and white she-cat with piercing green eyes. Beside her was a scrawny looking dark gray tom with amber eyes. His lips were drawn in a snarl when he spotted the ThunderClan cats.

"Leafshine, how is the prey running in WindClan?" Robinwing asked in a formal voice. The tortoiseshell's green eyes glowed with something other than hate. Flamepaw tilted his head in confusion when he noticed the odd exchange. Even the dark gray tom looked confused.

"The prey keeps us fit," Leafshine replied with a dip of her head. "My sister's kit is going to have her apprentice ceremony tomorrow," she added with a small twitch of her ear.

"Is she now?" Robinwing sounded wistful as he listened to the news Leafshine had to share.

Flamepaw stared at her in disbelief. Why was she giving away information about another Clan? It sounded as though Leafshine was more than a friend to Robinwing. He could tell that the dark gray tom felt the same way.

"Don't we have more territory to explore?" Flamepaw demanded after glaring at Leafshine.

"Don't be rude," Robinwing muttered. "Enjoy training your apprentice, Leafshine," he added with a dip of his head.

The tortoiseshell dipped her own head in response before turning away with what Flamepaw guessed was her apprentice. His tail flicked in annoyance as he watched them disappear.

"What was that about?" he growled once they were gone.

"Leafshine, Larksong and I are kin," Robinwing explained with a shrug. Flamepaw gaped at the brown and white tabby before realizing that there _had_ been similarities between Robinwing and Leafshine. They had the same muscle build and strong shoulders, and Leafshine even had faint tabby markings like Robinwing. "Our mother is from WindClan, and our father passed away before we were born."

_That's why the Clan treats him differently_! Flamepaw realized. He'd noticed the odds look cats gave him when they passed. Robinwing seemed to take it in stride every day. Flamepaw couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a father or mother from a different Clan.

"Come on, there is still much to see," the tabby meowed.

Flamepaw tried to shake off the uneasy feelings that churned in his stomach as Robinwing led him across the territory.

"Here you'll be doing most of your training," Robinwing told him when they reached a hollow in the ground. Flamepaw's whiskers twitched with envy when he saw that Hazelpaw and Oakfire were already there. He wished that he could train alongside his father. Hazelpaw was the luckiest apprentice of them all.

"Robinwing, how is your first day as a mentor going?" Oakfire had suddenly shoved Hazelpaw aside, eliciting a huff of annoyance from the older apprentice. Flamepaw simply grinned at her before looking back at his father.

"We need to keep going, there is still much to see," he replied with a dip of his head.

The ginger-brown warrior nodded and returned to training with Hazelpaw. Flamepaw glared after them before trotting after Robinwing. It didn't take long for what appeared to be an abandoned Twoleg nest to take Flamepaw's attention. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits when they reached the abandoned nest.

"This is where our medicine cat collects as much catmint as he can," Robinwing explained. "Twolegs used to grow it here before they abandoned the place. Now we find good use of the herbs." Flamepaw remembered that more than once Dusknose had saved the Clan from greencough during the harshest parts of leafbare. A shudder coursed down his spine as he remembered watching sick cats come and go in Dusknose's den.

"What's that stench?" he asked when his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"That would be the ShadowClan border," his mentor replied with a snort of amusement. "They always make sure that their scent is strongest here. The clearing itself is the border."

The stench of ShadowClan made Flamepaw's nose wrinkle once again as he tried not to think about it. He gazed at the bushes and ferns that grew along the other side of the clearing. His eyes widened when the ferns began to shiver. A breeze had picked up, ruffling his fur.

"We should go before we're spotted," Robinwing suddenly murmured. The apprentice couldn't help but nod in agreement. The shivers that swept down his spine didn't cease until they were far enough away from the clearing. His shoulders sagged in relief when the stench faded away as well. "Be thankful you didn't come across a border patrol," Robinwing sighed once they were far enough away. "ShadowClan has retained their reputation as the sneakiest cats in the forest."

_More like downright terrifying_, Flamepaw thought with a shudder. The last thing he wanted right now was an encounter with the ShadowClan warriors. But when he received the proper amount of training, he would ensure that the warriors stayed as far from the border as possible.

* * *

**AN: The rogues lurking nearby will become an important status to the Clans. You'll find out why in the next chapter ;)**


	8. CH 7: The Abandoned Horseplace

**AN: This is probably my favorite chapter so far. I've worked on my description and was a tad vague on the Twoleg barn since it's been seasons since Twolegs lived there. But in any case the nest collapsed on itself and the barn in close to collapsing. And the field is overgrown with grass. Yeah... anyways enjoy the chapter, and thanks everyone for reviewing, they've made my day :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Wind buffeted against Smoke's fur as she followed her mother down the mountains. Why her mother had chosen to leave their nest during the coldest part of leafbare was beyond Smoke's imagination. She hated the cold weather and wished they were back in their small cave. At least being surrounded by her siblings had made her feel warm. Now they were vulnerable from attacks on either side and the cold.

They were heading towards what Smoke's mother had called the Horseplace. Apparently it was a safer spot than the mountains could provide. Smoke wasn't even sure what a 'Horseplace' was or what it would look like when they got there. All she knew was that she and her siblings had been forced out in the open.

"We're almost there," Frost meowed when she noticed that her kits were lagging behind. Smoke's ears pricked forward with interest. Despite the blustery winds that kept buffeting her fur, she was interested in the new territory Frost had taken them to. "When we get there make sure you behave," their mother added after Luna and Dusk began mewling in excitement.

"What's so great about the Horse-whatever anyways?" Dusk muttered after getting pummeled by Luna's paws. Smoke grinned at her sister thankfully before bounding after Frost.

"There are groups of cats who live nearby," Frost explained. Her voice was wary as she spoke, as if she was afraid of what her kits would think of her stories. "You see, your father comes from the group of cats that live in a marshy area. I wanted you to meet him but..." She broke off when Smoke looked at her curiously. "It doesn't matter, at least you will be safe and warm in the nest," she finished.

Smoke exchanged an anxious look with her sister. Something told her that there was more to mother's story than she was letting on. Who was their father, and why had he abandoned them in the first place? Rogue fathers didn't usually spend time with their kits, but at least he could have been there when they were born.

Her fur brushed against Frost's by the time they reached what appeared to be an odd looking structure. Smoke gazed up at the nest in disbelief. Part of the roof was sagging to one side with piles of snow covering it. Branches jutted out from sides of the nest as if they had been torn in half. Smoke could see what looked like the remains of an old fire that had caught on the nest. Beside the leaning nest was an open field full of wild bushes that had taken over it.

"What is that stuff?" she asked with a wrinkle of her nose. It smelled weird, like something that belonged in a Twoleg dump as her mother had described them.

"That is grass," Frost purred. "It doesn't smell bad, it just looks different because you have never seen grass." Smoke and her siblings looked at Frost as if she had grown wings. This whole idea of staying in a nest had sounded fun at first, but now Smoke wasn't sure. "Come on, we're going inside," Frost murmured.

She led the way forward towards the leaning nest. An uncomfortable feeling washed over Smoke when they reached the nest's entrance. The wood underpaw made an eerie creaking noise as Frost stepped on to it. Their paws left strange marks on the ground as Smoke scampered after her mother. The last thing she wanted was to be left behind!

"This warm stuff is perfect for us," Frost meowed when they reached a pile of golden bushes. "It's called hay," she explained when Luna gave it a disdainful sniff. "And can you hear the mice? They're scurrying around which means we'll have plenty of food."

Dusk's eyes glowed at the prospect of his first hunting trip. Smoke rolled her own eyes and wondered just how far he would go. Dusk wasn't the best hunter in the world. She had seen him practicing his crouch. He lacked patience and cunning - something a hunter desperately needed. He was more of a fighter than anything else.

"I call this nest!" Luna exclaimed when she jumped onto the highest bed of hay. Smoke watched her sister warily, half-expecting Luna to fall over from the wobbling hay. Instead Luna circled the hay until she found a comfortable spot to lay in. "Now this is more like it," she purred.

"I'll fetch something to eat," Frost told them. "Get some rest you three, it's going to be a long night." Smoke lay near the bottom of the hay, still afraid of it falling down. She preferred the ground over Twoleg stuff any day.

Once she was settled in her nest Smoke's eyes began to close. She was exhausted from all of the traveling Frost had put them through. They had started early in the night and Frost had refused to stop even during the terrible storm that still raged outside. Smoke was finally able to rest even though relaxation was impossible for her inside this strange nest.

. . .

Her eyes flashed open when she heard the sound of paws scraping against wood. Smoke jumped to her paws in surprise when she found herself sleeping near the leaning pile of hay. Beside her slept Dusk and Luna. Frost's scent was still fresh, which told her that mother had left not too long ago. She scanned the nest for signs of her mother after shaking scraps of hay off her fur. Surely Frost could not have wandered too far without making sure her kits were safe?

The dark gray kit stalked out of the nest, eager to explore her surroundings and search for mother. Maybe Frost had done some exploring of her own. Smoke's ears pricked forward for any sounds of danger. Frost had taught her kits to always listen to your surroundings. If there was any danger around, run and hide until the danger passed. Smoke was no coward, but she didn't know any fighting moves to defend herself if it came to a fight.

_I'll teach myself when I'm older_, she promised.

Smoke raised her chin when she reached the longer grass that Frost had told her about. With the sun out she could see why Frost had described it the way she had. It was a dense shade of green that covered most of the field. A few broken patches of wood stretched out across certain areas of the field. Smoke picked up a faint mysterious scent when her nose touched the ground.

"What are you doing in_ my_ field?" Smoke paused in midstep when a screech sounded from nearby. "This is my territory kit, and anyone caught in it will be flayed!" Smoke didn't have time to respond as she felt something slam into her ribs. She yelped in surprise at the sudden impact and tried to find out who had hit her.

A tortoiseshell she-cat with spiky fur was standing over her, hackles raised and lips curled in the beginnings of a snarl. Smoke stared at the stranger in alarm. She had made a her first mistake out on her own by trespassing into someone's territory.

"Are you going to tell me what you are doing in _my_ territory?" the tortoiseshell demanded. She kept a paw on Smoke's neck as she pinned Smoke to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Smoke squeaked as she tried wriggling free from her capture's grasp.

"I'm going to teach you why cats avoid my territory," the tortoiseshell spat. Smoke winced when a claw was unsheathed just above the fur along her neck. "Next time you decide to hunt here, you'll end up with more than just a scar." Smoke let out a cry of pain when the tortoiseshell's claw sliced across her neck.

The pain felt more intense than Smoke could have imagined. All the while she could hear the stranger purring in amusement as she watched the kit struggle.

"Let her go!" Smoke's eyes widened in panic when she heard Luna shriek the words. The pressure above her neck lifted as the tortoiseshell spun around. "Leave my sister alone!" Luna repeated herself. Smoke turned her head slightly to see that Dusk was with her.

"Ha, little kits trying to take on a fully grown cat? I'd like to see that day come!" the stranger crowed.

Before she could spit another insult a blur of white and gray fur crashed into her. Smoke gaped at Frost as her mother drove her claws across the stranger's shoulders. The tortoiseshell's teeth clacked in the air, just barely missing Frost's muzzle. With a snarl of fury and vengeance Frost whipped around and slashed her claws across the tortoiseshell's own muzzle. The tortoiseshell stumbled back in surprise at Frost's sudden attack and shook off droplets of blood.

"If I ever catch you hurting my kits again, your pelt isn't the only thing that will be missing!" Frost snarled. The venom in her voice sent chills down Smoke's spine. "Leave now, or I might change my mind now," Frost added in a hiss.

The tortoiseshell's eyes flashed with anger, but she knew better than to stick around. With a final glare at Smoke, she bounded away with her tail tucked between her legs. Frost turned on Smoke in the following heartbeat, her eyes wide with horror when she saw the injuries her kit had endured.

"Stars, I'm so sorry!" she wailed when she buried her nose into Smoke's fur. Smoke ground her teeth and struggled not to show the pain. "I should have taken you with me..."

"Mother, will she be okay?" Luna demanded. Her voice was shaking with anxiety and fear as she watched them.

"I'm fine," Smoke mewed. Even that was a struggle as she tried to push her mother off. Her eyes widened as she fought off another wave of pain.

"No, you're not," Frost whispered. "You need a... a special cat who knows about herbs." Her ears flattened in uncertainty as she looked at her daughter. "I must take you to this cat before your wound gets infected."

Smoke was about to argue when Frost picked her up by the scruff. She tried not to cry out in pain as the wound on her neck was stretched. Obediently Dusk and Luna followed their mother as she led them out of the field.

"Where are we going?" Dusk asked when silence fell upon the family.

"We are going to ShadowClan for help."

* * *

**AN: I know, a horrible cliffie but it had to happen. Poor Smoke, always getting herself into trouble. If you don't know the name of the tortoiseshell is Pinion. She's listed under the allegiance page as a loner, and she'll be playing a more important roll later on in the story.**


	9. CH 8: WindClan's Territory

**AN: Chapter update! Thanks everyone for your support and reviews! And super big thanks to Shadow Of Your Wings for reviewing every chapter so far! This one's definitely my longest yet, and hopefully they will get longer. I posted on my profile that my aim is to reach one hundred K, but I'm not sure if that's going to happen. If I get enough reviews it might ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The wind that rolled across the hills ruffled Sprucekit's fur. She sat in front of her mother's paws, eager for the day to get started. Sootpaw and Leafshine had already returned from their hunting patrol just when Icestar padded onto the hill where Clan meetings were held. Excitement stirred within Sprucekit's heart as she watched the WindClan leader.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the clearing for a Clan meeting!" Icestar's yowl echoed around the clearing. Sprucekit looked up at her mother proudly before trying to make herself look as composed as ever. As the only kit in the Clan she wanted the Clan to believe that she was warrior material.

Cats crept forward despite the cold winds that lashed out at them. Leafbare was still in full swing and the snow that covered their camp made it more apparent. Sprucekit spotted Wildheart and Harewhisker sitting together. Leafshine sat nearby with Sootpaw beside her. Ferretpelt and Whitebirch sat further apart as the two were always arguing over the short-haired tom's attitude. As usual Twigfur and Berrystripe were the last to approach.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong, even during the coldest part of leafbare," Icestar began once everyone was gathered. "Sprucekit, come forward." Sprucekit glanced at her mother once more before stepping forward. Larksong watched her fondly as she reached the WindClan leader. "Sprucekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Sprucepaw. Wildheart, you are ready for an apprentice. You have trained Whitebirch into a fine warrior that WindClan is proud of, and I expect you to do the same with Sprucepaw."

Sprucepaw felt her heart leap with happiness when she touched noses with her uncle. Wildheart and Leopardheart had been close even as brothers. She was thankful that Icestar wanted her father's memory to live on through his brother. Wildheart looked just as pleased with Icestar's decision.

"Can we get back to our nests now? It's too cold to be out in the open," Redstripe complained from the elder's den. Besides the nursery and medicine cat's den it was the only other sheltered den in camp. During the coldest parts of leafbare warriors sometimes shared the den with Redstripe and Sparrowsong.

"No, I have other news to share with the Clan," Icestar meowed with a shake of his head. Redstripe let out a growl loud enough for Sprucepaw to hear. She glanced at him warily. He had the temper of an angry badger - one she was not too fond of. "A group of cats were spotted near the abandoned Horseplace not long ago. Rowantail has told me that the scent of blood came from the rogues. We must assume the worst and prepare for any battles at the border that might break out."

A shudder coursed down Sprucepaw's spine at the mention of the abandoned Horseplace. She remembered what Icestar had told the Clan a few days ago. He wanted them to hunt there when prey was scarce. But she couldn't imagine why there would be any prey in such a territory.

Redstripe let out another irritated growl as he and Sparrowsong returned to the warmth of their den. She could hear him muttering about 'useless information' and such to her grandmother. Once the meeting was over Sprucepaw was left with Wildheart at her side. Leafshine and Larksong immediately began catching up once her mother left the nursery.

"Why don't I show you the territory," Wildheart meowed when an uncomfortable silence fell between them. "Just remember that it is colder than before..." Wildheart broke off as if he were about to change the subject. Sprucepaw rolled her eyes and trotted towards the camp's entrance. She wanted to get the day started now more than ever. Wildheart sighed when he realized there was no point in arguing with her. He rose to his paws and bounded after her as she took the lead.

She didn't stop running until the sun warmed her pelt. By then she had reached the shore of the lake. From here she could see the island where Gatherings were held. Leafshine had once told her that the island was an amazing place. Apprentices were often seen wandering around the island during Gatherings.

"Well, as I'm sure you already know that is the island where Gatherings are held," Wildheart explained when he reached her. Sprucepaw sat near the lake's edge with her tail over her paws. The water lapped at the sandy ledge as waves picked up from the wind. Sprucepaw rose to her paws once more when Wildheart began to take the lead.

Reeds had begun to grow in a more marshy area as they continued moving forward. Wildheart pointed out landmarks for Sprucepaw to remember. There was the ancient looking willow tree that's branches seemed to reach for the sky. Sprucepaw had heard legends of cats meeting under the willow tree. There they would find the love of their life waiting for them. But she knew that it was nothing more than a silly legend for elders to tell.

Beyond the willow tree was RiverClan territory. Sprucepaw noted how the ground underpaw had become spongy. Here grass and moss seemed more abundant. She could hear streams running nearby if she pricked her ears forward. Wildheart's tail waved when they came to a halt.

"Be careful," he warned her in a calm voice. "RiverClan cats are always trying to take this bit of land. Right now it belongs to us, but I'm sure that won't last long." Sprucepaw's eyes widened in disbelief. This was _WindClan_ territory? If it were up to her she would have stayed out in the open. This area was covered in undergrowth for predators to hide in. Her fur bristled slightly at the thought of an enemy waiting in ambush.

"Can we go now?" she asked warily.

Wildheart looked at her skeptically before nodding. Relief washed over Sprucepaw as she followed him. She didn't want to spend more time in this part of the territory. Something had stirred in her heart, like an old memory telling her that it was wrong for them to be there.

Once they were far enough away Sprucepaw began to relax. They had reached the abandoned Twoleg nest that was part of the Horseplace. Wildheart was sniffing it curiously while Sprucepaw gaped at the structure in shock. Leafshine had told her what the structure looked like before, but seeing it in full view sent chills down her spine. Half of the nest was leaning on one side, while the roof of the nest had caved in. Birds flew in and out of the nest as if they owned the place.

"Furzewhisker finds some good catmint in that area," Wildheart meowed when he noticed her gaping at the nest. "It's not all bad, and soon we will be hunting there." Wildheart acted as though it was an every day thing. Sprucepaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he began moving away.

_We need catmint during leafbare_, Sprucepaw reminded herself. _Twolegs are known for holding catmint for their kittypets_. Sparrowsong had told her that when they first met. At that time the Clan had been sick, and Larksong had been reluctant to let her daughter leave the nursery. But Sprucepaw had managed to wriggle out of her mother's grasp once or twice.

Wildheart continued leading her across the open hills. Shrubs grew here and there while a few scarce trees stood out. Sprucepaw noticed birds circling lazily in the sky above when she looked up for the first time. Wildheart had noticed them too and hid under one of the shrubs. Sprucepaw bounded after him and dropped into a crouch.

"Those are eagles," he growled. "They can take on a full-grown warrior if they wanted to."

Sprucepaw's eyes widened in shock at her mentor's description. Eagles sounded fierce if they could take on a fully grown warrior. She wondered how birds could be such a problem when one of them suddenly banked towards the ground. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw a huge shadow linger over the shrub. Sprucepaw gasped in disbelief when the eagle swerved towards the sky after it's talons brushed the shrub.

"StarClan that was scary!" she gasped when the eagle was out of killing range.

"I'll teach you how to handle them when you're ready," Wildheart reassured her.

Once it was safe to leave the shrub Wildheart led her deeper into Clan territory. Sprucepaw's legs were beginning to feel heavy with exhaustion by the time they reached a clearing surrounded by trees. Wildheart's tail lashed from side to side when he came to a stop.

"This is the border along ThunderClan's territory," he explained. "We've had constant battles over this land because the hunting is so good. But of course now ThunderClan claims the clearing as their own." His tail lashed once more at the mention of an enemy Clan. Sprucepaw unsheathed her claws as she imagined teaching them some manners. ThunderClan had no right to claim what was rightfully WindClan territory!

"Is that a ThunderClan cat?" she asked when a new scent reached them. Her nose wrinkled at the scent, but it was more of a forest scent than anything else.

"A patrol is coming," Wildheart murmured. "Be on your guard."

Sprucepaw watched carefully as three cats stepped forward. Sure enough Wildheart was right about the patrol. A ginger-brown tom with tabby markings was the first to glare at Wildheart. Beside him was an older looking apprentice-aged cat. Her tortoiseshell fur was bristling with annoyance when she spotted Sprucepaw. Third to come forward was a dark gray, almost black tom with pale yellow eyes.

"Oakfire, Stormshadow," Wildheart greeted them with a dip of his head.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" the dark gray tom, Stormshadow, demanded.

"I am showing my apprentice the borders," Wildheart replied.

"She's just a kit!" the tortoiseshell spat. Oakfire placed a tail on her shoulder when Sprucepaw's fur bristled in outrage. She glared at the apprentice angrily and wished that she could show this cat a thing or two of what she knew.

"We are only marking the border Stormshadow," Oakfire meowed in a stern voice. It sounded like he was trying to control his temper on the tortoiseshell and Stormshadow. "Hazelpaw, go and find that squirrel you scented earlier, but don't cross the border." He glared at his apprentice warningly. Hazelpaw returned the glare before stalking off in search of the squirrel. "I apologize for my apprentice's behavior. She will be punished," he added to Wildheart.

Wildheart dipped his head once more as the ThunderClan cats left the border's edge. Sprucepaw smirked at the thought of Hazelpaw getting punished for her rude attitude. It served that apprentice right for what she said.

"We should get back too, it's getting late," Wildheart suddenly announced when they were alone once more.

Surprise flared within Sprucepaw when she realized that he was right. She looked up at the sky to see that it was turning orange already. Wildheart began leading the way back towards camp, and Sprucepaw couldn't feel happier about returning.

_I never expected my paws to feel so heavy_, she thought as she trudged after him. _I hope it isn't going to be like this every day_. She closed her eyes and promised herself that she would get stronger. Maybe training would help her legs become stronger.

Dusk had settled in by the time they returned to camp. Sprucepaw spotted her mother sitting with Leafshine and Harewhisker. They were sharing a rabbit that looked like it had been freshly caught. Her mouth began to water when Wildheart touched her shoulder with his tail.

"You can get something from the fresh-kill pile," he told her. "Find a spot to sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow." He added the last part with a smirk before approaching the three. Sprucepaw watched her mentor warily before approaching the fresh-kill pile.

She grabbed a scrawny looking squirrel from the pile in the hopes that others would get larger bits of fresh-kill. Despite her hunger she knew how important it was to feed the elders and queens. Palemist was still in the nursery and would need the fresh-kill for the kits she was expecting. Once she had finished her squirrel she buried the remains and approached the spot where the apprentices slept. Owlpaw, Sootpaw and Antpaw had already returned to their nests.

"You can sleep here," Antpaw murmured when he realized she was searching for a spot.

Sprucepaw circled the spot before curling up beside him. For once she had a feeling that she would sleep well tonight.

* * *

**AN: There's always tension at the border, especially when it comes to ThunderClan and WindClan. Those two are always itching for a fight! And what do you think of Wildheart? I know it's strange to have two warriors named by the same ending, especially brothers, but I thought it would be a good idea. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	10. CH 9: RiverClan's Territory

**AN: Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to get this posted. I've been listening to Casting Crowns new Acoustic Session album, and the music is amazing! Their new version of Somewhere In The Middle is outstanding, and Set Me Free is another great song to get into. Highly recommend it for people who love this kind of music :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Camp was buzzing with activity as the first rays of light poured into the nursery. Reedkit sat impatiently next to his three sisters as they squabbled over who would make the best apprentice. Their ceremony was to be held today at sunhigh. Acornpaw and Pebblepaw weren't looking forward to sharing their den with the noisy kits from what Reedkit had heard. The two apprentices were already glaring at the nursery as they stalked past for battle training.

Reedkit rolled his eyes and looked back at his mother, who was speaking quietly to Ambertail. At her belly were three tiny kits that had been born two days ago. One was a dark ginger kit like Scarletpaw, only one of it's paws was white. Ambertail had named the kit Redkit. The second kit was a tortoiseshell kit with dark ginger paws, which Ambertail had named Dawnkit. The last kit was an orange tabby kit - rare to the Clans but not unheard of - named Firekit.

The new kits had made the nursery fuller than Reedkit would have liked. He and his siblings had been pushed towards the entrance of the den during the night. Though it annoyed him to no end, he knew it was for the kits' protection.

"Maybe Reedkit will be leader someday," Hollykit suddenly piped up when their heated argument grew louder. Reedkit's ears flattened in annoyance when she included him in her argument.

"Na, he doesn't act like a leader," Willowkit muttered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Reedkit demanded.

"She means that you don't take charge," Larchkit snapped. "All you ever do is listen rather than lead. You would make a terrible leader." She grinned at those words, but Reedkit dropped into a crouch. His fur had begun to bristle at the insults she shot at him. He was tired of being called the weaker sibling just because he didn't like to argue. While she kept purring in amusement at her own speech, Reedkit sprang forward with his paws outstretched.

Larchkit squealed in surprise at his sudden ambush. The pair tumbled over while Willowkit and Hollykit sprang out of the way. Reedkit managed to get the better of his sister and pinned her to the ground. Larchkit hissed in frustration as she struggled to free herself from his grip.

"Enough!" Reedkit stiffened when Ashfang grabbed him by the scruff. "What have I told you about fighting when there are other kits in the nursery?" Reedkit was going to point out that she had never said anything of the sort when she placed him between Willowkit and Hollykit. "If you keep up this fighting than I will hold back your apprentice ceremony."

Alarm coursed through Reedkit when she glared at him. The last thing he wanted was to spend another day in the nursery!

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Sandpile for a Clan meeting!" As if his silent thoughts had been a cue, Minnowstar's yowl echoed across camp. He didn't realize how much time had passed until he peered outside the nursery. It didn't take long for the Clan to gather around Minnowstar as she stood on a pile of sand that held together like wood. "By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Come forward you four." Minnowstar looked at the nursery expectantly.

Reedkit looked at his mother warily until she nodded. Though she was still angry with their latest argument, she seemed to accept that they were ready to move on. With a flick of his tail he padded forward, followed by his littermates.

"Hollykit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Watertail, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown much courage these past few moons, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Hollypaw." Reedkit watched as the two touched noses. Watertail would make a good mentor for Hollypaw - she needed someone who was patient enough to deal with Hollypaw's constant energy.

"Larchkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Larchpaw. Blossomwind, you have not yet had an apprentice. But you have shown the Clan that you are worthy of training one. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Larchpaw." Larchpaw's eyes widened in disbelief when she touched noses with Blossomwind. Reedkit wondered if she was hoping that Minnowstar herself would train her. He doubted the Clan leader would take on another apprentice.

"Willowkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Willowpaw. Pricklefur, you are ready for an apprentice. You are a strong and loyal warrior, and I expect you to pass on what you know to Willowpaw." Willowpaw's eyes clouded over in alarm when she touched noses with the warrior. Pricklefur lived up to his name as a snappy and slightly aggressive warrior. Reedkit nearly broke out in a purr when he led her back to the crowd. Willowpaw deserved such a mentor for what she had said earlier.

"Reedkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Reedpaw. I have not had an apprentice for moons now, and I wish to take you on as my apprentice." Reedpaw's jaw dropped open in shock at her words.

Had she really said what he thought she said? As if his question had been a cue, Ashfang nudged him forward gently. Minnowstar looked down at him as if expecting him to say something. Instead the two touched noses after an awkward silence hung over them.

Larchpaw was glaring at him when the ceremony ended. Reedpaw could feel her glare burning through his skin as she was taken aside by Blossomwind. He tried to ignore it as he looked up at Minnowstar. Her light brown fur rippled against a breeze as it swept through the clearing.

"I'll show you the territory," she meowed once they were alone. Mintwhisker was already organizing patrols for the following day. Blizzardwind rarely left her den unless it was an emergency, leaving her apprentice Scarletpaw to perform the more important duties of a medicine cat. Even than Minnowstar was rarely left alone for long, especially with leafbare still in full swing.

She trotted over towards the camp's entrance, leaving Reedpaw little time to think over why she had chosen him as an apprentice. He shook his head and tried to clear it as he followed her. There was no point in arguing with her - the leader's word was law after all.

For the first time since he had left the nursery, Reedpaw's fur bristled with excitement. This was his first time leaving camp. Willowpaw and Larchpaw were always the one who had left camp while their mother wasn't looking. They would always get themselves into trouble from passing patrols.

"This is where you will be training," Minnowstar meowed when they reached a sandy clearing. Beside the clearing was a stream wide enough and deep enough that a cat would swim in it. "You will learn how to swim here as well," she added.

He watched the stream warily, suddenly wondering how they would start learning how to swim. The elders used to tell him that back in the old territory, kits learned how to swim and tolerate the water at a young age. They didn't have that sort of luxury in their new camp.

Minnowstar began leading him through the bed of reeds that grew around RiverClan's marshy territory. Ancient looking willow trees surrounded them. Their long branches dangled limply towards the ground, swaying against the brisk breeze. Reedpaw noticed how few birds were in the area because of the lack of shelter.

"This is the Willow Grove, and water voles can be caught here," Minnowstar explained when she let him stop. Reedpaw's mouth watered at the thought of fresh-kill. He had not yet eaten - a big mistake for someone who's mentor was the Clan leader. Minnowstar seemed to catch on and looked down at him. "We won't be out long," she promised.

She led him across the territory once more towards what appeared to be a large Twoleg structure. Reedpaw's eyes narrowed as he tried to get a better view of the structure. It looked as though it was falling apart from where he was standing. Minnowstar looked at him in amusement.

"This is the border between RiverClan and WindClan," she meowed in a calm voice. "Don't expect a friendly visit from them - WindClan will always remain hostile towards other Clans." Reedpaw glared at the border at her words. He remembered the last battle between RiverClan and WindClan. WindClan had lost their warrior Leopardheart during that battle, and RiverClan won. "Battle is never anything to celebrate," Minnowstar told him as if she had read his thoughts. "I would have never led my Clan into that battle had Icestar stopped the hunting patrols from crossing into our territory."

Reedpaw nodded at her words - he knew that she was right. Yet even now his claws unsheathed as he imagined piercing them through the hearts of WindClan warriors. He would never let them cross the territory in the first place. He would make sure that they knew who they were messing with.

His heart sank when Minnowstar told him that they would have to backtrack all the way to the ShadowClan border. By now sunhigh had come and warmed his fur. Newleaf was coming, he could feel it in the air. The snow from a few days ago was beginning to melt. The streams that had been frozen like his father described were beginning to melt as well. The first signs of a thaw were always promising, at least that was what Ripplecloud would tell him.

Minnowstar led him across the territory once more, ducking under the roots of willow trees and weaving in and out of the reeds. She had told him that this was a good place for an ambush. Hunting in this area was prime when it came to taking down water voles or even mice. Her knowledge of the territory helped distract Reedpaw from his growing hunger. It didn't take them nearly as long as he had expected to reach the ShadowClan border.

Here streams were abundant along with a variety of trees that grew around the area. Reedpaw's nose wrinkled in disgust when a fowl stench suddenly filled the air. Minnowstar's amused look never ceased when she looked across what appeared to be a clearing surrounded by pine trees.

"Remember that scent well," she told him. "ShadowClan are clever cats, and use the shadows to hide from their enemies or pounce on them."

"Why do they always smell so bad?" he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sure that our scent isn't much better to them," Minnowstar purred. "We should get back before it gets dark."

Hope flared within Reedpaw's chest when she turned around. By now his stomach was churning with hunger as he followed her. He would have to remind himself to eat before they patrolled again. This was one mistake he would not forget anytime soon.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I couldn't make it longer, but that's what happens when you take too long to write /= Anyways tell me what you think of this chapter, reviews are always appreciated!**


	11. CH 10: The Mountain

**AN: Sorry this chapter is a little boring. But it does bring on a big surprise near the end :P I think you'll know what I mean when you actually read it. Again, thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews, I'm glad everyone is enjoying it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

It was dawn before the Clan began moving once more. Birdpaw was more than excited to get on with the journey back to the Clans. In three days they had skirted through Twolegplace, avoiding kittypets and rogues, and reached the mountain. Birchpelt had warned her that traveling across the rocky terrain would be difficult. SkyClan cats had hardened pads that were suited for the rocky outcrops of their old territory. But this was different.

Beside Birdpaw the other apprentices gaped at the enormous mountain with huge eyes. Even Ebonypaw, the most stubborn apprentice of all, looked appalled at the thought of climbing the mountain. Birdpaw tried to remind herself that this was just another part of her training. Climbing the mountain would make her stronger in the end.

As she thought of those words she began following the rest of the Clan. The elders had to be kept in the middle of the group while they were protected by the strongest warriors. Ivyclaw and Bouncestep were a bit annoyed at the thought of needing protection. Goldenpelt simply ignored the wary looks she received as she padded along the trail that led higher into the sky. Anxiety churned through Birdpaw's belly as she looked up at the dangerous path.

She followed Ebonypaw up the path, tripping over several rocks and boulders that stood in their way. A few stones fell onto the ground that loomed below them. Birdpaw's stomach nearly dropped when she peered over the ledge.

"Don't let down." Birdpaw yelped in surprise when someone nudged her from behind. She tried looking over her shoulder, but failed miserably. "I'll stay with you," Birchpelt murmured. Her voice was sympathetic as she followed Birdpaw further into the trail.

_I can't make myself look weak_, Birdpaw thought as she heeded Birchpelt's advice. She tried not to think of the overwhelming sense of fear that began to course through her. If she started acting afraid now her mother would never let her live it down. She could already imagine Darkflower scolding her for not spending more being careful.

"There's a sheer drop on the other side," Mothflower, a tawny colored she-cat, announced above the howling wind. "I'll go first." Birdpaw had just reached the crowd to see that they were peering over a ledge. Her eyes widened in panic when she realized that the drop was several fox-lengths down. A fall from that height would likely kill a cat. With one graceful leap Mothflower managed to reach the other side of the ledge. "Let the elders jump first, I'll help them up!" she called out.

One by one the Clan jumped onto the other side. Birdpaw and Birchpelt were the last ones to jump. Birdpaw peered over the ledge once more and gasped in dismay.

_I won't make it_! she realized. _My legs are too short_!

Without warning Birchpelt grabbed her by the scruff. Birdpaw had been trembling the whole time as she looked over the ledge, she hardly even noticed. Birchpelt leaped onto the other side with ease, even though she was carrying Birdpaw by the scruff as well.

"I'm sorry," Birdpaw finally squeaked when the ordeal was over.

"Every cat feels fear every now and than," Birchpelt told her. "When you learn to overcome your fear, that is what makes you a true warrior."

Her tail flicked comfortingly over Birdpaw's shoulder before she joined the rest of the patrol. Ebonypaw glared at Birdpaw before joining Wrenpaw, Brightpaw and Driftpaw under a crevice. The crevice itself kept them safe against the cold winds that lashed out at them.

Birdpaw looked down at the ground as she realized just how much weaker she was compared to her denmates. Because she was younger she was smaller, making her more vulnerable to predators and objects that a bigger, older cat could overcome.

"Why did I agree to becoming an apprentice early?" she wondered out loud to no one in particular.

It didn't matter who heard her. She was an apprentice now, and she needed to make decisions that would help the Clan. And one of those decisions was to make herself stronger in the end.

"Birdpaw, I know that being an apprentice is difficult for you, but it is necessary." She flinched when she heard a murmur from nearby. Birdpaw turned around to see that Emberstar had been watching her. He had somehow past the other warriors and was sitting on the top of a high boulder. "If I had kept you as a kit you would always be mothered by Darkflower. You need to learn the path of a warrior now, before all is lost."

Confusion swept through Birdpaw as his eyes became cloudy and distant. Before she could ask what Emberstar meant by those words, he jumped off of the boulder and approached her. Birdpaw's ears flattened in alarm when he looked at her.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow we begin moving at dawn," he meowed as if nothing had happened. With that, the SkyClan leader stalked away and joined Birchpelt near the edge of the sleeping Clan.

Birdpaw tilted her head to one side, unsure of what to say to those words. Instead of contemplating on the possibilities, she curled up beside Driftpaw. Wariness crept over her until her eyes closed in sleep.

. . .

Claws scraped against the cold surface as a lean figure moved along the rocks. The figure came to a halt as it reached the roaring sound of a waterfall. With the moon shining overhead, the waterfall was bleached a silvery white color, along with the strange cat's fur. The cat padded along the edge of the waterfall, keeping well enough away from the thin ledge that fell into nothing. He had done this several times before, and was used to the struggles of living in the mountain.

The silvery gray tom was greeted by mewls of alarm. Almost at once eyes peered open, gleaming in the darkness of an open cave.

"Where is Stoneteller?" the tom demanded as a tortoiseshell she-cat approached him.

"He is in his cave," she rasped. "What is wrong?"

"I need to share some news with him," the tom simply replied. With a dip of his head he bounded through the darkness. His eyes had already adjusted as he scanned the cracks in the cave walls. Their camp was nestled behind the waterfall. Thanks to their large open cave, there were many smaller caves that wound through the mountain. The Tribe Of Rushing Water had learned to use these caves as a haven against the coldest parts of leafbare.

Soon he reached one of the caves that held a familiar scent in them. His fur brushed against the narrow passage until it opened into a wider, more open space. The sound of water dripping from tooth-like structure at the top of the cave echoed around him.

The tom's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as a shaft of silver light poured from an opening above. Standing near a pool where the water gathered was an elderly looking brown and white cat. His fur was so matted that the tom barely recognized him. Stoneteller had aged since they'd last met.

"Teller Of Pointed Stones." The tom called out to the strange looking cat. The brown and white stranger turned around at the sound of his name. "I need to speak with you."

"Yes, it seems you must." The silver gray tom was startled by how smoothly this cat spoke. It seemed as if Stoneteller had been practicing his speech, despite spending so much time in his little den. "The stones have been whispering to me," Stoneteller suddenly rasped. "A time of great darkness is coming, and we cannot stop it."

"I just... You sent me on that patrol moons ago to explore new territory," the silver gray tom meowed. He tried to keep calm as anger churned in his stomach. Moons of frustration had led to this single confrontation. "I spotted a large group of cats making their way towards our territory. They're two-days away from the waterfall."

"And this should worry me why?" Stoneteller demanded. "They are passing by, not trespassing. If they spend more time in the mountain they will die."

More frustration swelled within the tom's chest. He hated Stoneteller. He hated the way Stoneteller treated cats, and the way he ignored signs or messages. Something needed to be done about this, and he knew of only one way.

"Stoneteller, I am afraid to say that your time is coming to an end," he snarled. The brown and white tom stared at him in confusion. Without warning the silvery gray tom sprang forward with his claws unsheathed. Stoneteller let out a startled, choking cry when the silvery gray tom pinned him to the ground. "You are an arrogant fool. You always have been, and you always will be, even in death. Say hello to the Tribe Of Endless Hunting for me."

Before the brown and white tom could respond, the silvery gray tom clamped his jaws around his leader's neck. Stoneteller let out a gurgling cry that was cut short. Thanks to the hollowed walls, no cat would hear of the deed the silvery gray tom committed.

"And I will rule the Tribe Of Rushing Water," he announced after dropping Stoneteller's body into the pool of water. He cleaned off his own paws in order to wash away the evidence. By now most of the Tribe had accepted that their leader was on his way out anyways. This was his way of ensuring that the Tribe wouldn't look weak after their leader's death.

* * *

**AN: Bet no one saw that coming. Yep, the Tribe is included for many reasons... but I won't say why. And the silver-gray tom is distantly related to Stormfur and Brook, from many, many generations ago :) So yeah, there's the next chapter, and the following should come out within a week or two.**


	12. CH 11: Night Training

**AN: Originally this chapter was going to be a hundred words longer, but I couldn't think of what else to add. Happy St. Patrick's Day to all ye Irish, Scottish and Welsh landers out there :) Changed my profile picture in the holiday's honor XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

A huff of exasperation escaped from Flamepaw's lungs as he landed on his nose once more. Robinwing had dodged to the side after he tried tackling his mentor to the ground. As usual Flamepaw's efforts had ended in vein as he struggled to keep up with his training. Robinwing smirked at Flamepaw's annoyance and took a step forward after the apprentice gave up in frustration.

"You need to angle your paws to the left," Robinwing explained Flamepaw shook sand from his pelt.

Flamepaw struggled to keep down the building frustration. Why couldn't he get these moves right? It seemed like every time he tried they failed miserably. His siblings were excelling in their training, while he was left behind in the dirt. It didn't help that Robinwing was only teaching him the most basic moves he could think of.

"Can't I try something more advanced?" he demanded when Robinwing told him to perform the move again.

"Not until you've perfected the basics," Robinwing replied. "You're getting better each day Flamepaw, you just need to learn some patience."

The ginger apprentice huffed in annoyance before dropping to a crouch like Robinwing had instructed. He eyed the branch Robinwing had dragged into the clearing. It was the best thing he could focus on before lashing out at his mentor. Robinwing wouldn't see the move coming and would be caught off guard.

Robinwing let out a startled yelp when Flamepaw suddenly lunged towards him. The brown and white tom jumped into the air and landed neatly beside Flamepaw as he landed in the sand once more. Anger coursed through Flamepaw when he realized that he had failed, again.

"Surprising the enemy, that's a good strategy if you know what you're doing," Robinwing meowed. "Come on, let's keep at it." He watched Flamepaw carefully this time. It was than that Flamepaw noticed he wasn't paying attention to his other surroundings. Flamepaw restrained a smirk before lunging towards him. Robinwing was prepared for the move, but Flamepaw thought quickly this time. He suddenly moved to where Robinwing was about to jump.

Flamepaw jabbed his paws into Robinwing's belly, causing the brown and white tom to gasp in surprise. Amusement coursed through Flamepaw when he realized that he had caught his mentor off guard. For the first time in their training session this morning, Flamepaw was successful. Flamepaw rolled out from under Robinwing's belly before he could crush the smaller apprentice.

"You've got it!" Robinwing exclaimed.

"Now can I do something more advanced?" Flamepaw looked at his mentor as Robinwing turned to face him. He was dying to know how to flip an enemy from under their paws or pin them to the ground. Anything to give him an advantage over his sister or brother.

"It's getting late," Robinwing suddenly murmured.

Flamepaw narrowed his eyes before he realized that Robinwing was right. Sunhigh had already passed. Oakfire and Hazelpaw were just reaching the training hollow when Robinwing got ready to leave. Hazelpaw's eyes glowed in the building darkness when she padded forward.

"Petalstar thought it would be a good idea to start teaching them to use their night-senses," Oakfire explained when Robinwing looked at him in confusion. "It means that ShadowClan are pushing at the border's edge again," he grumbled with a roll of his eyes. Flamepaw stared at his father in alarm.

ShadowClan were known for being sneaky around the border. Many times they had fought over the Twoleg nest that held all of the catmint ThunderClan needed. Dusknose had insisted that they stop fighting and share the Twoleg nest at almost every Gathering according to the elders. But as usual pride got in the way of the two leaders. Russetstar refused to share borders with Petalstar, and she would spit in agreement that it was a foolish idea.

"If we're lucky it won't come to a battle," Robinwing sighed.

He led Flamepaw back to camp after the apprentice mewed goodbye to his father. Hazelpaw watched with what Flamepaw thought was amusement. She knew how much Flamepaw cared about his father, and how proud he was of having such a strong warrior as his father.

The ginger apprentice rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the stubborn anger that churned within him. Hazelpaw was trying to provoke a fight if she wanted to stare at him like that. She should know by now that he was already on edge thanks to Robinwing's training.

"Don't let her get to you," Robinwing suddenly murmured as they reached the hollow. Flamepaw looked at him in surprise, and Robinwing flicked his tail in amusement. "Mentors can see just about anything going on between the apprentices in their Clan," he explained with a simple shrug. "Hazelpaw is obviously interested in you."

Embarrassment suddenly flashed through Flamepaw. "I doubt that," he muttered crossly. "There are better warriors in the Clan."

Robinwing flicked his tail across the apprentice's shoulder. "Just give it time," he purred. "Eventually you'll find what you're good at and progress as an apprentice. Have some patience for a change."

Flamepaw glared at his mentor doubtfully, but he chose not to press on. Part of him knew that Robinwing was right - all he needed was patience. But another part wanted to tell him that he was weak, and a fool for believing that he would make a good warrior.

Silence followed as they padded through the thorn tunnel entrance. Camp was busy as usual when Flamepaw followed Robinwing into the clearing. He spotted Lilypaw and Shrewpaw sitting together beside the fresh-kill pile. Kestrelpaw was with them, but the older apprentice was too busy eating to bother with them.

"Flamepaw, did you hear about the night training?" Lilypaw jumped to her paws as soon as she spotted her brother.

"Oakfire told us," he replied after rubbing noses with her. Shrewpaw's tail flicked from side to side as he eyed Robinwing cautiously. The brown and white tom was sitting alone as usual outside the warrior's den. He seemed content though on his own.

"Apparently Feathermist found squirrel fur near the border's edge," Shrewpaw explained. "She said that there was ShadowClan scent all over it and the Twoleg nest. Most of the catmint is still in tact, but she noticed a few pieces were missing."

Shock coursed through Flamepaw at the mention of the catmint. It was one of ThunderClan's most important herbs. Without catmint the Clan would get sick and have little chance of recovery. ShadowClan must be desperate if they were stealing clumps of fresh catmint.

"Why doesn't their medicine cat just ask for some? I'm sure Dusknose would be willing to help," Flamepaw meowed with a lash of his tail.

"Because Russetstar is a fool who lets pride get in the way," Rockfur spat. The elder had been listening to their conversation with keen interest. Though he was partially blind in one eye, his other senses had increased. Flamepaw winced when he realized that they had said too much.

Flamepaw was about to say something else when Petalstar emerged from her den. His eyes narrowed when Dusknose and Hawkclaw joined her. There was worry in Petalstar's eyes as she spoke to Dusknose. The medicine cat looked surprised when she whispered something. She spoke in an urgent manor that told Flamepaw this would be shared with the Clan later on.

"Maybe Petalstar will speak with Russetstar about these raids," Lilypaw murmured.

"And hedgehogs fly," Flamepaw hissed. He rolled his eyes when Lilypaw gave him an annoyed look. At the moment he was more interested in what would happen next.

Petalstar wasn't going to let Russetstar get away with the raids. Soon a battle would approach, and Flamepaw wanted to be ready for it.


	13. CH 12: Finding ShadowClan

**AN: This chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I ended it here for a reason. The beginning starts in Smoke's point of view, than shifts to her mother's point of view. Thanks for your patience, and I apologize for the long delay.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Pain seared through Smoke's body as she felt someone carry her by the scruff. Her mother was careful not to injure her further. But even that was enough to cause pain as Frost led the two other kits across the forest. This was their first time in the forest, and each scent and sight made both kits quiver in surprise and fear.

"Momma, are the creatures going to eat us?" Luna asked after jumping at the sound of a branch snapping.

"No, the forest is a safe place if you know where to go," Frost replied calmly. Her voice was muffled by Smoke's fur, but the other kits seemed to understand.

Frost wanted them to grow up in a safer territory, one where kittypets or rogues wouldn't hurt them. Maybe that was why she had left their mountain home. Smoke couldn't imagine life without the barren landscape of the mountains. But now when her eyes slowly opened, she saw that the forest was filled with wondrous mysteries.

Their mother suddenly stopped when she reached a clearing that was surrounded by tall pine trees. Smoke's whiskers trembled when she spotted an abandoned Twoleg nest at the edge of her vision. She tried to make out the rest of the clearing, but her mind was getting fuzzy.

"Intruders!" Frost stiffened when a cat yowled. Smoke barely noticed the three large figures as they approached Frost warily. "She has kits!" a she-cat exclaimed as she studied the kits quivering around their mother.

"Please, I need you to take care of this one." Frost spoke in an urgent voice when she gently placed Smoke on the ground. Smoke's teeth ground together as she struggled to fight the pain. "She was injured on her way to the forest."

"Why should we help a couple of rogues?" a large tom demanded as he eyed the kits suspiciously.

"Their father is from ShadowClan." Smoke's eyes widened when Frost's voice dropped. The three cats exchanged startled looks before the large tom glared coldly at Frost.

"We should just leave them here," another tom snorted as he gave a disdainful sniff. "Let some fox snatch 'em up."

The she-cat's tail lashed across the undergrowth as she glared at the smaller tom.

"You know it is against the warrior code to leave a kit that needs help," she meowed.

Silence filled the clearing as the cats began to look at one another. Frost held her head high as she studied the three ShadowClan cats. She wasn't about to let her kits die out in the forest. Not if they had a chance to live like _real_ warriors.

"Come with us," the larger tom suddenly muttered. He sounded more annoyed that there were intruders to deal with, but he was willing to lead them back to his home.

Relief washed over Frost as she picked up Smoke by the scruff once more. Her heart ached with pity when she saw how much pain her daughter was in. Luna and Dusk trotted alongside her as she followed the three cats deeper into the territory.

Darkness gathered around them as more pine trees towered above. There were no broad-leaved trees growing here. Maybe one or two in the distance, but that was about it. Pine needles crunched underpaw as they continued moving forward. The three strangers had set a brisk pace, making it difficult for the kits to keep up, but they somehow managed.

The three warriors paused when they reached what appeared to be a dead end. Frost's whiskers trembled with worry as she watched the she-cat enter through a small tunnel of branches covered in moss. The two toms remained at the entrance of the tunnel. They gave Frost wary looks, and an awkward silence filled the air once more.

Heartbeats seemed to pass before the she-cat finally returned. Behind her was a large cat with brown fur and dark ginger paws. Frost swallowed back the fear that was rising in her throat. These cats were related to her kits' father. There was nothing to be afraid of as long as she appeared strong in front of them.

"Why have you brought these four here?" the brown tom demanded. His eyes were narrowed when he looked at the three kits.

"She claims that one of her kits are injured," the tortoiseshell she-cat explained.

"So you expect us to take in more mouths to feed," the brown tom muttered. "Which kit is injured?"

"Smoke." Frost nudged her daughter gently after placing her down between Dusk and Luna. Smoke let out a squeal of pain as she was moved from her position.

The pale tabby tom's eyes widened when he noticed the blood seeping through an open wound on Smoke's shoulder. It was a wound that stretched towards her neck. Frost held her breath as the four cats remained icily silent.

"Take her to Scorchheart, Nightclaw," the brown tom suddenly meowed. "She needs a medicine cat to look over those wounds." Frost let out a breath of relief when Nightclaw, the smaller of the three toms, picked up Smoke by the scruff. "I am sorry to hear what happened to your kit, but we cannot accept any other cats," the brown tom added after they were gone. "ShadowClan does not take in rogues or kittypets. We are not weaklings."

Frost glanced down at Luna and Dusk. Both of her kits were mewling for attention as they began to wonder why they were here. She knew that she couldn't provide safer shelter than at a place like this. But fighting for their protection was pointless when there were so many warriors.

"Thank you for taking Smoke," she sighed reluctantly.

"We will take care of her," the tortoiseshell promised with a dip of her head.

_I expect you to_, Frost thought as she rose to her paws.

"Come along kits, it is time to go," she murmured in a gentle voice.

"But what about Smoke?" Dusk asked when he bounced near Frost's paws.

"She isn't coming with us," Frost replied warily.

"But she has to come with us!" Luna wailed. She sat down and glared at Frost when she realized what they were doing.

Frost sighed as she nudged her kit gently. She hated seeing them like this. Luna, Smoke and Dusk had always been closer than most siblings. Losing Smoke was going to be hard on them.

"Come along little one," she whispered.

Luna kept glaring at her when Frost managed to nudge her to her paws. But she didn't argue as she trotted alongside her brother. Dusk kept looking over his shoulder, as if expecting to see Smoke emerge from the tunnel the cats had disappeared into.

Pity clenched at Frost's heart once more. There was no turning back. Smoke would be part of the Clan, while she and her kits would remain rogues. It was better this way - Smoke at least had a fighting chance to survive.

* * *

**AN: I know, another cliffhanger. But it can't be helped.**


	14. CH 13: New Kits

**AN: Nothing too important happening here, just a filler chapter. I'm sorry for the two month break. I've been really busy lately (getting a job, training and all that junk), but I finally managed to find some free time and wrote this up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they're greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Excitement coursed through Sprucepaw as she bounded after her mentor. Wildheart was just as eager to get out of camp.

It felt like moons had passed before anything exciting happened. Sprucepaw knew that Wildheart was just trying to keep an eye on her. The last thing he wanted was to over train his apprentice like some mentors did.

_He's thinking of my father_, she decided after noticing the worried looks he kept giving her.

She was getting tired of being treated like a lesser apprentice. Just because her father had died in battle didn't mean she wasn't fit for training! If anything Sprucepaw wanted to hone in on her fighting skills because of what had happened.

"Can we do some real training now?" she asked when she was led to the training spot.

Wildheart looked at her doubtfully before nodding. Sprucepaw's eyes widened in excitement as she realized what they were here for. Finally she was going to learn some fighting moves! Blood roared in her ears as she thought of what she could learn. Leafshine and Sootpaw were already in the clearing, but they were further away.

"We'll be learning the most basic moves for now," Wildheart meowed when he caught the longing gaze in Sprucepaw's eyes.

She glanced at him in annoyance before nodding. At least she could actually learn something instead of feeling like a helpless kit. She knew that she needed to learn everything she could in order to protect the Clan and herself.

Sprucepaw sat in the clearing while she waited for Wildheart to teach her something. He suddenly dropped to a hunter's crouch and stared at her. Sprucepaw tilted her head to one side until he suddenly leaped forward, paws sheathed as he reached for her. She let out a yelp of surprise when he pinned her to the ground.

"First thing is first, you must know what your enemy is going to do," he meowed when she struggled free from his grip. Sprucepaw let her sides go limp as she thought of something quick. Wildheart stared at her in alarm before she suddenly sprang up and batted him on the nose with her paw.

He staggered back just as she managed to swipe a paw across his chest, than nipped at his paws. Sprucepaw's eyes gleamed with excitement as she managed to keep her mentor at bay. Any time he tried getting away she managed to stop him by nipping at his paws.

"How's that for unpredictable?" she demanded when she finally stopped.

"Okay, okay, not bad," Wildheart admitted. He grinned at her after she let her shoulders relax. "You've got spirit, and that will help guide you in battle."

Finally, it seemed that Wildheart understood she was ready for more advanced moves. Sprucepaw's claws kneaded the ground as she thought of what she could do once her training was finished.

"Alright, let's go again," Wildheart told her.

Sprucepaw nodded and began to spar with him once more. Once she had managed to pin him to the ground, giving her more confidence than she needed. Sprucepaw let out a startled gasp when Wildheart tripped her with his longer legs as she was running towards him. She landed on her belly, giving him enough time to place a paw on her neck.

They continued training like that for most of the day. Leafshine and Sootpaw had left earlier on when Harewhisker and Antpaw approached. Sprucepaw did her best to ignore the reproachful looks Antpaw kept giving her. He never thought she would amount to much, even if she was bigger than him.

_And it's because my father died in battle_, she thought bitterly. Most cats in the Clan treated her mother respectfully because of it, but there were a few who thought she wouldn't survive without him. Leopardheart was a courageous warrior, where she was just a weak little apprentices.

"We should get going," Wildheart meowed when Harewhisker began instructing his apprentice. Sprucepaw had noticed the tension between the two toms. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she wondered what was going on between them.

Her mentor led the way out of the clearing, and Sprucepaw cast one last look over her shoulder. She noticed the way Harewhisker was glaring at Wildheart for the first time. Something was definitely going on between them, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Harewhisker's just angry that I'm your mentor," Wildheart explained when he noticed the look of concern in her eyes. "He thinks that someone 'more suited' should be your mentor."

Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as Sprucepaw thought of what to say to that.

"He's just jealous," she muttered crossly.

Wildheart smirked at her response. "I think you're right," he purred in amusement.

They returned to camp without anything else to say. Sprucepaw was happy her training had gone well. Wildheart may not have started off well, but she knew that he was the right mentor for her. He had patience as well as understanding. That was something Harewhisker didn't have, and she doubted he would ever realize that was what he did wrong.

She wasn't surprised to see her mother, Larksong, sitting near the nursery. Her head tilted to one side until she saw Furzewhisker emerge from the nursery. Wildheart's eyes widened in horror when he realized that something was up with Palemist. He bounded forward until Berrystripe stopped him with a flick of his tail.

"Palemist is just kitting," the young warrior explained.

"'Just kitting'? What sort of phrase is that?" Sprucepaw's whiskers twitched in amusement when Wildheart pushed past the young warrior.

Sprucepaw followed him until she reached her mother, who was constantly looking over her shoulder. A wail sounded heartbeats later, and Sprucepaw winced at the piercing sound.

"Did you do that for me?" she asked warily.

Larksong looked at her in surprise before purring. "Of course," she whispered comfortingly. "But it's a wail of love, not pain. Every queen goes through it."

A sigh of relief escaped from Sprucepaw's lungs before another wail followed. She jumped in surprise when Furzewhisker emerged from the nursery heartbeats later. Wildheart's eyes were filled with worry when he looked at the medicine cat.

"She has four healthy kits," Furzewhisker announced.

Sprucepaw glanced at Wildheart in surprise. He looked like he was ready to burst with excitement. Furzewhisker's tail brushed against his shoulder in amusement before she padded away.

"Congratulations," Larksong purred. "Leopardheart would have been proud."

Leopardheart... Sprucepaw wondered if her father would approve of his brother's kits. And now she had more kin in the Clan. News of the new kits would spread like wildfire as Wildheart padded into the nursery. Sprucepaw was surprised that Larksong had followed, but she knew that Larksong and Palemist were close friends. She glanced over her shoulder nervously before following.

The nursery seemed smaller than she remembered, but Sprucepaw thought that might be because she was bigger. It wasn't meant to hold a lot of cats. Inside Sprucepaw spotted Palemist laying on a nest of moss and feathers collected by Wildheart. Four tiny bundles of fur were nestled at Palemist's belly.

"They're beautiful," Wildheart whispered when he nuzzled his mate affectionately.

"This one looks like you," Palemist murmured. She was looking at a mottled ginger kit with faint patches of gray mixed in. Sprucepaw stared at the tiny kit in surprise when she realized that Palemist was right.

"No, she looks like Leopardheart," Wildheart corrected her. "And that's going to be her name... Leopardkit."

Sprucepaw's eyes closed as she thought of her father. Leopardkit... it seemed fitting that Leopardkit would be named after her uncle. Palemist nodded in understand before looking at the dark tabby kit wriggling beside her.

"And this one will be Darkkit," Palemist meowed. Sprucepaw glanced at the kit that was beside Darkkit. It was a tortoiseshell kit with tiny white paws, and a white-tipped tail. "And this one will be called Blossomkit." Wildheart purred in agreement before looking back at Larksong.

"Why don't you name the last kit," he suggested. Sprucepaw looked at her mother hopefully before Larksong nodded in agreement. She looked back at the fourth kit and saw that it was a light brown tabby kit. The tip of it's tail had darker tabby markings, while one of it's paws was pure white.

"How about Hawkkit?" Sprucepaw mewed. Her voice was filled with anxiety as she looked at her mother for approval. Both Larksong and Wildheart seemed pleased with her choice, and Sprucepaw couldn't help but show a bit of pride.

"Welcome to the Clan, little ones," Palemist purred.

Sprucepaw backed out of the nursery after that. By now most of the Clan had heard the news, and even Icestar was approaching the nursery with Rowantail close behind. More kits meant more warriors for WindClan. And they were desperately needed.

_I hope these kits will grow up big and strong like their father_, Sprucepaw prayed silently as she looked down at her paws. She wondered if her own father had hoped the same thing when she was born. Did Leopardheart approve of her, or did he want a strong and powerful son instead?

Something told her that Leopardheart was proud of her. And that he was watching over her. Even if she couldn't see him, she could _feel_ him. And that was good enough for her.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, Palemist's kits came, and an allegiance update will be in Flamepaw's chapter.**


	15. CH 14: Apprentice Duties

**AN: I'm sorry for the month-long delay... I kind of lost interest in this and Sky Lake. I'm not sure when they will be updated, but I'm thinking of putting both stories on hold for now. Thanks to SwiftintheSky for reviewing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Reedpaw's tail was wrapped neatly over his paws as he watched the streams. Minnowstar was showing him the best fishing techniques while his siblings went off for battle training. He was bored stiff waiting for Minnowstar to catch something.

"Fishing is a game of patience," Minnowstar explained when she noticed how bored he look. "You must wait for the fish to come to your claws."

As if her words had stirred them, her claws flashed into the stream, plucking out a trout that flopped helplessly on the bank. Minnowstar wasted no time in snapping her teeth around it. The fish barely had a chance to understand what was going on before it was killed.

"How did you fish it out like that?" Reedpaw asked. He had noticed the way the fish seemed to slide against her claws.

"You use your back claws to catch them," Minnowstar explained after her eyes lit up with interest.

The young apprentice nodded and watched the stream. For the first time since they left camp he was showing interest. Minnowstar seemed to notice that, and she took a step back to let him hunt for the first time. Heartbeats seemed to pass before Reedpaw spotted a shadow moving through the water.

With a flash of his paw, he managed to snare it and thrust it out of the water. Reedpaw's jaw dropped when he realized that the fish was flopping helplessly on the ground like the trout had before. At first he didn't know what to do until Minnowstar gave it a killing bite.

"Always make sure it is dead before you pick it up," she hissed after standing up again. "The fish could wriggle it's way out of your grasp," she added when Reedpaw looked at her in alarm.

"Thanks for the help," he murmured.

Minnowstar let out a sigh and placed a tail on his shoulder. "I know it's difficult for younger cats," she meowed. "Just make sure you remember those rules, and the fish will be jumping into your claws."

Reedpaw looked at her hopefully before nodding. He was going to show her that he could hunt just as well as any RiverClan cat. From now on the fresh-kill pile was going to be well stocked with fish freshly caught from the streams and lake. With his confidence boosted, he picked up the minnow he had caught and trotted after Minnowstar as she led the way back.

"Why don't you help your sister clean out the elder's den?" Minnowstar suddenly suggested after they got back.

He glanced over his shoulder and groaned in annoyance when he spotted Willowpaw clearing out the old moss from the elder's nest. At least Willowpaw wasn't as annoying as Hollypaw or Larchpaw. All he could think about were the constant jibes towards his small size he put up with every night.

Now that they were out of the nursery, Ashfang didn't stop them from pestering or teasing him. And it was beginning to get on his nerves. With a shake of his head, Reedpaw padded over to where Willowpaw shook up the scraps of moss she had pulled out. She looked at him in surprise when he watched her.

"Minnowstar wants me to help you," he muttered. He tried not to sound annoyed, but it was clear in his eyes that he was.

"You could go and fetch some fresh moss while I finish getting this stuff out," Willowpaw replied. "After that we need to look for ticks; Ripplecloud and Sandfang were complaining this morning."

She added the last part with a wrinkle of her nose, and Reedpaw understood why. Mousebile was one thing apprentices never enjoyed using. It had a nasty scent that made even the ticks fall off. And you had to wash your paws in a stream rather than licking the stuff off.

He remembered the spot Minnowstar had taken him to find good moss. It usually grew near the streams or logs on one side. Fortunately it didn't take Reedpaw long to spot the fresh moss, and he managed to claw bits of it off before returning to camp.

Willowpaw was waiting for him near the camp's entrance when he returned. Her eyes lit up when he dropped the moss that he'd been able to carry.

"I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing," he meowed.

"It's perfect," Willowpaw purred after shaking out the moisture and dirt.

He followed her to the elder's den and found Sandfang and Ripplecloud lounging near the back. The two elders moved aside when they began spreading out the nests. Ripplecloud looked more annoyed while Sandfang simply looked uncomfortable without a warm nest to sleep in.

Once that task was finished Willowpaw went on asking who had ticks. Reedpaw's nose wrinkled at the thought of cleaning ticks - he remembered hearing the older apprentices complaining about it. The stench of mousebile was so strong that he managed to pick it up from the nursery.

"There's a tick on my left ear that I've been trying to get for days now," Ripplecloud muttered after giving her ear a scratch. "Would you be so kind as to fetch some mousebile and pull it off for me?"

Willowpaw exchanged a longing look with her brother, and Reedpaw let out a sigh of frustration. "I'll go," he grunted.

He padded out of the elder's den and made his way to the medicine cat's den. It was located between the roots of a willow tree. Blizzardwind kept her herbs stored deep inside where kits couldn't reach them. Reedpaw wasn't surprised to see Scarletpaw sitting outside, washing the back of her front paw.

"I need some mousebile," Reedpaw meowed when Scarletpaw looked at him in surprise.

"Blizzardwind is inside," she told him.

"Thanks." Reedpaw flicked his tail as he walked past. Scarletpaw never socialized as much as her mother would hoped. Many of the toms had stared at her longingly, but she continued to ignore them. Reedpaw wondered if that was why she had chosen to become a medicine cat.

_I wouldn't want that kind of attention all the time_, he decided.

He wasn't surprised to see Blizzardwind sorting through the herbs in the back of her den. Leaves were scattered here and there, and Reedpaw noticed a few berries had been placed in the very back. A shudder coursed down his spine when he remembered almost swallowing one a couple of moons ago. Blizzardwind had stopped him just in time after Hollykit dared him to eat one of the berries.

"Unless you are in severe pain I do not wish to be disturbed." The medicine cat's attitude made Reedpaw roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I need mousebile for the elders," Reedpaw explained.

Blizzardwind suddenly turned around when she realized who was speaking. Her eyes narrowed before she shook her head.

"I thought you were someone else," she murmured. Heartbeats seemed to pass when she turned around and pulled out a branch with a wad of moss covering the tip. Reedpaw's nose wrinkled when he realized that the moss was covered in mousebile. "Make sure that doesn't get tossed somewhere the kits can get it," she instructed. "And wash your paws in the stream after you're done."

Reedpaw nodded in response and grasped the stick between his teeth. He bounded out of the den and wasted no time in reaching the elder's den. Willowpaw was waiting for him outside, tail flicking impatiently until she spotted him.

"Ripplecloud is the only one with a tick, right?" he asked. When Willowpaw nodded, he sighed in relief.

He followed her into the den and saw that Ripplecloud was laying in her newly laid out nest. Ripplecloud's eyes gleamed when she saw the stick in Reedpaw's jaws.

Reedpaw went to work immediately, searching for the tick that Ripplecloud had mentioned. Thankfully it wasn't hard to spot. Once he found it he dabbed the mousebile onto the tick, and it jumped off onto the ground. Within a heartbeat he cracked it with his teeth.

"Thanks Reedpaw," Ripplecloud purred after sighing in relief. "I've been working that out for days now."

"Glad I could help," Reedpaw murmured. He was half embarrassed by her warm praise, and he ducked out of the den soon after he was finished. The elders liked to ramble on with stories of the past, and he was in the mood for gossiping.

Once the task was finished he pulled the stick aside as far away from camp as possible. Even though there were no other kits in the nursery, it was better to be safe than sorry. Reedpaw felt satisfaction rush through him when he saw that he was finished.

Minnowstar was waiting for him in the clearing. His tail flicked with confusion when he stood in front of her.

"You did well today, Reedpaw," Minnowstar meowed. Reedpaw looked at her in surprise before giving his chest fur an embarrassed lick. "You can rest now."

"Thanks," he replied with a dip of his head.

For once things were finally going his way. Minnowstar had praised him, and he had cleaned out the elder's den for a change. Something told him that life would only get better after this.

* * *

**AN: So hopefully this chapter makes up for my lack of updates. Again I'm really sorry. Hopefully I'll find interest again in a few days...**


End file.
